The Ouran Boys Took Over My School!
by BlackRoseKai
Summary: This is what would happen if the Ouran boys came to my school. Co Written by Karson27. PLEASE REVIEW! Its T right now but that may change soon. Had to change the rating to M for domestic violence, launguage & criminal activity.
1. Chapter 1: New School, New People

*Note, all names have been changed to protect some honor and the innocent (If there really are any in here) There's not

**Karson27: Finally! You got it up here! Do you think that they'll figure out which one of us is which?**

**Me: Probably. If they do... Hm... you should reward them!**

**Karson27: -.-' Ur an idiot. **

**Me: NO! I'm not! I'm just special!**

**Karson27: ...Ed. **

**Mori: We should start the story.**

**Me: *latches on to Takeshi* Sounds like a plan to me! I hope everyone enjoys and make sure to REVIEW!**

* * *

The Ouran Boys Invaded My School!

I learned a few things very quickly when I went to my lunch table. One, my table was full. Two, it was full of new students. Three, they were gorgeous and finally, there was a completely oblivious blond in my seat. I kicked him hard in the back of the head, into the floor.

That stunned the whole group. Mostly pretty rich boy but there was one girl.

"This is my seat," I explained to them simply, as if that was a perfectly good reason to brutally kick a stranger in the head. I put my tray down and sat.

I turned to the seat beside me, expecting to find my best friend. I didn't – and that was a major problem. Instead, I found a be speckled teenage boy with dark hair and an icy expression. I punched him in the face, sending him to the floor as well.

"Where's Karsyn?" I demanded. "Where is my best friend?"

"You lost your best friend?" the elementary school age looking Lolita boy asked from across the table. "That's horrible!"

"I know! Someone call the army!" I cried, throwing my hands up.

"We have to help Takeshi!" the boy declared to his much bigger friend.

"Ah," he agreed.

"Call the FBI! The president!" I ranted. "Call everybody!"

"No need," came Karsyn's bored voice. "I'm right here."

"Karsyn!" I cried in relief, hugging my friend. "I was afraid that a demon ninja monkey spider kidnapped you and sold you to the circus!"

"I'm not that lucky," she sighed.

"You want that to happen?" I asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"She reminds you of someone doesn't she?" one of the ginger twins mumbled to the other.

"Who in the hell are you?" I asked flatly, narrowing my eyes at them.

Karsyn, as usual, had the low down and didn't give them the time to fill me in themselves. "They're exchange students from Ouran Academy in Japan," she explained. "Formally known as the Host Club."

"But she's a girl," I said, sounding slightly kiddish, pointing to the new kid with short brown hair. Though to a less observant person, she could pass as a really pretty boy, I knew she was a girl.

"How'd you know?" the twins asked obviously shocked.

"I was born in the morning but not this morning," I told them sharply. "Who are they Karsyn? They freak me out."

"The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru – the devil types. The little Lolita is Mitskuni Honinozuka a.k.a. Honey. The silent samurai he's next to is Takeshi Morinozuka a.k.a. Mori. The blonde kid sitting in the emo corner is Tamaki and the unconscious boy on the floor is Kyoya Ootori."

I looked down at the Devil Man – which fit him a lot better than Kyoya. He was face down on the lunchroom floor.

"And the girl is Haruhi Fujioka but for the duration of their stay – at least in school – Tailyr, she is a boy."

"That's what Kyoya – sempai would be like if he was a girl," one of the twins whispered too loudly.

I ignored their comment, refusing to believe that Karsyn was anything like _him._

"Why were you late for lunch?" I asked.

Apparently, that flipped a switch in my friends mind. It triggered something beastly because she reached out and grabbed my ear. She pulled me out of my seat.

"OW!" I whined. "What are you doing?"

"Come useless president," she said tiredly. "We have a meeting."

"No!" I objected but not pulling. That hurt. "Let me go! Free me now! Help!"

"There's free Diet Mountain Dew."

~The Host Club's Thoughts~

_Shadow Queen, _the twins agreed.

_They're like Tamaki and Kyoya, _Haruhi thought.

_The blond one is the Devil Woman, _Tamaki sulked.

_That … hurt... _Kyoya barely managed a thought, still lying on the floor.

_She left her cake, _Honey thought.

_Why would a girl like that drink Diet Mountain Dew? _Mori wondered.

~Tailyr~

"I hate meetings," I gasped, flopping into my seat in my sixth hour class, tired.

"Hello Tailyr!"

I knew that voice – though I'd only heard it once before – and spun around, nearly falling our of my chair, to face Tamaki Suoh. He was attempting a tada – ish smile, which was failing. I launched myself to my feet.

"Mrs. Vangilder!" I cried, pointing dramatically at Tamaki. "I demand to be moved away from this boy!"

The teacher, a middle aged woman, gave me a questioning look. "Sit down Miss Mitchell. He specifically asked to be sat next to you."

I gave her my best rage face. I looked at Tamaki and then, finally, I begrudgingly took my seat.

"I think that we got off on the wrong foot," the boy said to me. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. It's nice to meet you."

"You're host club crap isn't going to work on me," I spat at him venomously.

The boy in front of us spun around in his chair, grinning hugely. "Yeah dude," he said. "You won't get far trying to charm Tailyr. She has no soul. Name's Marx Vowell. Nice to meet ya."

"It's a pleasure," Tamaki said shaking Marx's out stretched hand. "So, you know her well?"

"Best partners in crime since kindergarten," Marx said, laughing a little.

Tamaki laughed and looked at me, his purple eyes curious. "I heard your friend call you president. Does that mean you're president of a club?"

"More like evil overlord or dictator," Marx blurted.

I punched him in the head. "And you better not forget it," I told him. "And neither should you." I gave him a sharp glare. Despite my normal light, goofy, and lackadaisical demeanor, I had a very violent temper that I couldn't properly control.

~Karsyn~

_What a meeting, _I thought as I sat in my seat, rubbing my eyes. _Tailyr really knows how to - _

"Excuse me," someone said, interrupting my mental tirade.

I looked at the offender. It was Kyoya Ootori, who was now sporting a big black bruise on his chin.

"Yes?" I said in a go – to – hell voice. A specialty of mine.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he began.

"I know this," I said tiredly.

He gave a smirk. "And I was wondering how you came across this information," he said slyly. Ha. What an amateur. "About me and my friends."

I gave him a wouldn't you like to know grin. "It's my job to know everything that involves me and my friends, particularly if it has the possibility to cause Tailyr to knock out a new kid. I don't like surprises."

He returned my smirk with one of his own. Yes, these newcomers were going to be very very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: After School Special

**Me: Gasp!**

**Karson27: What's your problem?**

**Me: I just realized I'm the same age as Honey and Mori! That means we're in the same grade right?**

**Karson27: Not necessarily. It depends on your birthday and their birthdays and -**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'm putting us in the same grade. They'll be Juniors with me. Which puts the Devil Man and Tamaki in the same grade as you and the Twins and Haruhi will be Freshmen! Does that sound right?**

**Karson27: Sigh. Sure. Whatever. You'll do whatever you want to anyway, useless president.**

**You know the drill! Read and Review please!**

I walked into my next class, vaguely wondering what else could go wrong, when a little blond ball of energy slammed into me. All my breath left me in a whoosh and I fell to the ground, landing on my butt hard.

"I'm sorry Tailyr!" Honey apologized. "I didn't mean to knock you down! You're not hurt are you?"

"Not immensely," I grumbled as Mori pulled both Honey and I to our feet. "Thank you."

He gave a simple nod as a 'you're welcome'. I found that to be perfectly fine. Most people talked too much around here, I found his silence blessed relief. The same could not be said of Honey.

"Are you in this class too, Tailyr?" Honey asked, practically running circles around me.

"That's what they told me," I said sarcastically. "You guys are taking an AP class too? That's pretty intense stuff."

"Takeshi and I took this class at home!" Honey declared loudly.

"AP U.S. History?" I blinked. "Why would you take that in Japan?"

"Not American History," he giggled. "Japanese History. We were in advanced classes so we thought we could handle it. Isn't that right Takeshi?"

The taller teen just nodded.

"The class itself is kinda hard but the teacher is a cool guy so, I think you just might make it," I shrugged heading off for my seat. I planted myself and Honey and Takeshi sat in the two desks behind me.

"Tailyr," the girl I sat next to, Jessica, whispered frantically, pulling on my t-shirt sleeve. "Tailyr!"

I turned to face her. Like I'd expected, she and half the girls in class were staring wide eyed at the handsome teens behind me. The other half was giving me jealous looks. What a pain.

"You know those boys?" she whispered.

"Yes and they're like three inches away and I'm pretty sure that they can hear you," I whispered back, rolling my eyes. "What of it?"

"My name is Honey! And this is Usa – chan!" Honey said, brightly, leaning over holding his bunny up for the girls to see. "What's your name?"

Jessica got a red face. I sighed in irritation. There was no way I was going to survive a whole year with the host club, no matter what.

-Karsyn-

After school, Tailyr and I sat in the parking lot on the hood of her car, waiting for our respective siblings to get out of detention so she could take us all home.

"T.J!" Tailyr yelled at her younger brother. "Get up off that tree boy! For I smack you upside your dumb head!"

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" came the suddenly familiar voice of Kaoru Hitachiin. I looked behind me to find the entire host club standing just on the other side of Tailyr.

"No," I said. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"We had to speak to the principal. He wants to make sure that we're adjusting nicely and that no one was giving us any trouble," Kyoya said, scooting his glasses up his nose.

I nudged Tailyr in the ribs. She gave me a look. She new what I wanted her to do but I could see it in her sapphire eyes that she wasn't going to do it. Ugh. Why did she always have to be so difficult? That meant that I was going to have to use more violent measures to get her to apologize to Kyoya.

"He question you about your face there pretty boy?" she asked, giving him an arrogant smirk.

"As a matter of fact, he did," he responded. "I didn't tell him what really happened of course. I told him I ran into a door."

She laughed, rolling her eyes toward me. She tossed some blonde hair out of her face and I took my chance. I punched her hard in the ribs, knocking all of her air out. "OW!" she whined, coughing. "Fine. I get it. I get it. I'm sorry that you weren't fast enough to avoid my punch Devil Man. Happy Karsyn?"

"That's not an apology," I scolded, turning to the host club. "I must apologize about this useless president. She's a monster. What she's really trying to say is, she's sorry that she hit you Kyoya."

He gave me an understanding look. Judging from how Tamaki had acted at lunch, I figured that he went through the same thing that I did on a daily basis. Though, I was positive that that particular dumb blonde wasn't nearly as violent as mine.

"Tailyr!" T.J. Cried running up to us. His eyes went to Honey. "Who are you? Why are you over here with the high schoolers?"

Tailyr face palmed, which she must have learned from me, because I did the same thing. "T.J. Honey is a junior like me. But, I bet he'd like to wrestle with you. Why don't you ask him?"

"Tailyr," I began warningly.

"Do you wanna wrestle with me?" T.J. Asked, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uh. Sure!" Honey said hopping off of Mori's back.

"T.J. No," I tried to object but T.J. Was too much like his sister to actually listen to me. "Mori! Don't let him do that! Stop him before -"

I cut off as Honey promptly handed T.J. His butt on a silver platter. Tailyr was in hysterics, laughing so hard that tears were seeping from her eyes. She struggled for air as Honey skipped back to us. T.J. Wasn't really hurt, mostly shocked that he, the toughest sixth grader out there, just got his butt kicked in no time flat.

"How's that for ya, little runt?" Tailyr cat called.

I gave her a look. "You knew that Honey would win?" I asked her.

She was still trying to calm herself down. "Of course. He might look like a pretty boy but the kid's a total fighter. I've seen enough to know. He's gotta be a black belt at least."

I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out how my idiot president figured this one out. She was such an oblivious ditz sometimes that I forgot how observant she could be.

"That's right!" Honey said, his doe eyes gleaming. "My family is a group of martial artist. I've been a champion since middle school and Takeshi is a Kendo champion. Right Takeshi?"

"Ah," he agreed.

"Okay. I can see how she might have guessed on you, Mori," I said. "But how did you figure out that Honey was a fighter?"

Tailyr gave me smirk, her blue eyes gleaming devilishly. "C'mon, Karsyn. You've known me for years. Have you forgotten my checkered past, present, and future?"

I sighed. _That's right. My best friend is a criminal that never gets caught and I'm the number one accomplice. _I saw that the Host Club looked pretty freaked out. They should be.

***by the way, all events are fictional and exaggerated. . I don't need to go to jail!**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures In the Mall

**Karson27: People are going to be wondering about you, you know that?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Karson27: Checkered past, present and future? That ringing any bells for you, you idiot?**

**Me: I'LL RING YOUR BELL! tackles Karson27**

**Honey: Stop it! Or I'll tell Takeshi!**

**Karson27: DO IT! SHE'S CRAZY! GET THIS IDIOT OFF OF ME!**

**Me: You're the one who hangs out with me and bails me out of every bit of trouble I get in and I'm the crazy one? You're a sadist.**

**Karson27: grumpy face. Just start the story.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

_Why in the heck … is my phone ringing? _I thought grumpily, searching my nightstand for the offending device. There was only one person who it would be calling me but it couldn't be her since she was sleeping in her bed, next to mine.

"Karsyn," Tailyr groaned, rolling over, clinging to her teddy bear. Her eyes were still closed. If she woke up all the way, she'd be grumpy the rest of the day.

"I'm trying. I'm trying," I told her, finally locating my blackberry. I hit the answer button. "Who is this?" I snarled.

"Good morning, Karsyn!" came the unmistakable voice of Tamaki Suoh.

I sighed, my head hitting my mattress. The host club had Officially been attending our school for a month and half. Winter was beginning to come and they were beginning to become friends with us. Mori was just about to become Tailyr's new babysitter. He was tough enough to handle her. Kyoya, besides Mori and Haruhi, was probably my favorite. He was on the more normal end of the group. What a relief.

"What do you want Tamaki?" I asked. "The normal people among us are trying to sleep."

"We want to go to the mall!"

"That's super," I mumbled. "And let me guess. You need Tailyr and I to go along with this stupid little escapade of yours?"

"You will?" he nearly squealed. "That's great! We'll be there to pick you up soon!"

"Tamaki wait! We don't-" I cut off as he hung up. I gave a long loud whine.

"Shut up, Karsyn," Tailyr mumbled. "Trying to sleep."

"Give it up," I told her. "We're going to the mall with the host club."

Tailyr opened her eyes at me. She wasn't too thrilled about having to get up. It was ten thirty but we'd only managed to get to bed about three hours ago. Actually, less than thrilled was a huge understatement. I was going to have to literally drag the teenage from the comfort of her trundle bed.

"Mori and Honey will be there," I said, hoping to lure her out.

"Sounds like their problem," she nearly snarled, rolling away. Her brown teddy bear seemed to be glaring at me too.

_I'm going to kill you Tamaki Suoh. It will not be pleasant and it will not be fast. You will beg for death and it will not come fast enough for you. This I swear._

-Kyoya-

"Guys!" yelled a boy, roughly my age, with short dark hair and blue eyes. He came up and embraced both Karsyn and Tailyr. Karsyn didn't seem to happy to see the boy and quickly ducked out of the hug and backed away.

"Who's that?" Honey – sempai asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"His name is Johnny Harker. He and Karsyn were very good friends in elementary school and in middle school, they met and befriended Tailyr," I said, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, slightly enjoying the familiar sensation of the metal sliding against my skin.

"How come we've never met him before then?" Hikaru asked.

"He's being home schooled at the moment so neither of the girls get to see him often."

"So do you guys wanna hang out?" Johnny asked both Karsyn and Tailyr.

Karsyn made a face at him. "I'd rather hang out with Marx," she said sounding more irritated than usual.

I found that unusual. She and Marx were always at each others throats for one reason or another, normally because Marx went along with another one of Tailyr's moronic and dangerous plans.

"How in the hell do you know all of this Kyoya?" Tailyr screamed at me. I was more than used to her outbursts that were riddled with profanities and vulgar language. It didn't even phase me anymore.

I shrugged, giving her a slight grin, which of course, set the anger management wish list blonde off. Mori sempai grabbed her as she started telling me all the things she'd like to do to me – none of which were pleasant in the least. She ranted for a full minute and a half before her stomach roared loudly.

"She hasn't ate. I suggest feeding her," Karsyn said, calmly.

"We should split up to eat!" Tamaki called. I wondered what his reasoning was behind this.

"I'll go with Karsyn!" Johnny declared loudly.

"No you won't," she shot back, grabbing my arm in a vice grip. "Let's go Kyoya!"

She drug me off. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and pranced after us. What a day and it wasn't anywhere near over yet.

-Tailyr-

"What's with Karsyn?" Johnny asked, cocking his head at me as I watched my best friend tow Kyoya away.

I sighed, bringing my fist down on the top of his head. "Boy, you stupid," I told him. "C'mon. Let's go to the food court."

I headed off, ignoring the looks from passing girls that we were getting. I was used to it now. The host club always turned heads. We got to the food court where massive crowds and different eateries awaited us.

"Where go you guys want to eat?" I asked.

I looked down at Honey, though I barely had to look down. His eyes were the size of plates and I followed his eye line to Great American Cookie. Go figure.

"Is that where you want to eat Honey?" I asked, smiling at him.

He nodded and I laughed. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when I took him to the candy store.

-Karsyn-

"This looks like a nice place," Tamaki said as we entered Shorty Smalls.

"Yeah. Totally cool," I grumbled flatly. "I hope Tailyr doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much with Honey – sempai and Mori – sempai there," Haruhi tried to reassure me.

I sighed, shaking my head. "They're the ones I'm worried about being injured. We're going to have to eat fast. I suddenly have an idea where Tailyr might take those boys. If I'm right, someone is going to faint from blood loss."

-Tailyr-

"Those were the best cookies ever!" Honey giggled, riding atop Mori's high shoulders. "Weren't they Takeshi?"

"Ah," he said.

"So, where to now?" the twins asked. I still didn't like that whole synchronization thing that they did. It kinda creeped me out but I was beginning to get used to it. Like Kyoya's glasses pushing habit.

"Hot Topic!" I proudly declared. "We'll have to wait for Tamaki and Kyoya to get back to go to the other cool store."

Innocently, the followed me to Hot Topic, which in my opinion, was the best store in the whole mall. Honey didn't really seem to comfortable in the store, which was what I was expecting. I prowled the store, looking for something that caught my interest. The twins were examining a jacket, wondering how they could put something like it into their latest line. Mori came up behind me, a timid Honey clinging to his pant leg.

"You like this?" he asked, seeing me eyeballing the newest Skillet t-shirt. It had part of the lyrics to Monster on it and a grotesque looking monster coming from a box on it.

"Like? More like love," I told him, rubbing the fabric between my fingers. "What do you think Honey? Kinda cool huh?"

Honey looked at it, his fawn eyes getting a little larger. "It's kinda scarey."

"Scarey enough to ward off all of the really scarey stuff," I told him. "And, it's got my favorite band on it too." I sighed, folding it and placing it back on the rack. "I hope it's still here when I get money. Then, I can buy it."

"You don't have any money?" Honey cried like it was the most outrageous thing that he'd ever heard.

"Uh," I began sheepishly but unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Karsyn made her grand entrance then. Right in the nick of time.

"She's a moocher, Honey," Karsyn said, giving me a flat look. "She never has money. I usually pay for all of her stuff. Or Marx will."

I gave an embarrassed smile. "Yep! I never have money and when I get it, it goes pretty fast. I'll just get this shirt some other time. My birthday is coming up anyway! Hey. Let's go to the next store!"

I hurried from the store, grabbing Mori's arm and both of the twins on my way out. I had a plan that was going to set fire to the boys' brains. SPENCERS!

Just like I planned, all of them were flat out embarrassed to be in there at first. Mori kept a firm hand on Honey, waiting to place them over his eyes or carefully guide him past things he didn't need to see.

The twins and Tamaki got nose bleeds from all of the "female clothing" that were available. I was just in hysterics at the whole thing. I was making it worse by dropping perverted jokes. Even Mori and Kyoya blushed a few times.

"I think we should leave," Kyoya said, trying not to sound too frazzled. "Before -" Thump. Tamaki passed out from a nosebleed. Geez. Weakling. "That happens again."

"Time to rally the troops then. We're going to Barnes and Noble now," Karsyn said.

I was standing next to Honey and Mori, trying to explain some sarcasm to the Loli boy when I heard my best friends announcement.

"Yahoo!" I cheered, putting down the coffee cup. I picked up Honey, like I would my younger siblings, holding him on my hip, and grabbed Mori's arm. "We'll meet ya there!"

-Karsyn-

_At least this store will calm Tailyr down a little, _I thought. The lack of sleep setting in and making my feet drag a little more slowly. _As long as those dumb twins don't spark anything._

"Take that back," Hikaru was saying to his twin. "She's nothing like Tamaki – sempai."

Kaoru nodded his head. "Yeah. She can read."

Tailyr spun to face them, her face flushed in anger. "Why would you compare me to that blubbering blonde idiot?" she demanded way too loud for our setting.

"Shh," I hissed at her. "We're in a book store. You need to be quiet."

She turned the power of the puppy dog eyes and sobbing on me. "But Karsyn," she whined. "Those stupid ginger headed devils compared me to that dumb as rock blonde. They're going to hell for that aren't they?" she folded her hands like she was praying.

I sighed. "In all honesty, you're going to hell because you're you and I'm going because I'm guilty by association."

"That's not what Bill said!" she cried. "He said that you're gonna die first so that you can leave the back door open for me and Marx so we can get into heaven too!"

I sighed. I was going to have to kill that man.

-Kyoya-

"What are they talking about?" Haruhi asked me.

I closed my eyes, sighing. "I really don't want to know."

-Tailyr-

I walked into my house, after we got back from the mall. I was tired from not enough sleep and I still had a lot of day ahead of me.

"TAILYR!" I flinched hearing the roar of my father. I looked to see him storming my way. "WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? YOU SORRY LAZY ASS?"

I sighed. _It's great to be home, _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Outburst

**Me: Bill said -**

**Karson27: Bill lied. I don't care what he said. Bill lied to you.**

**Me: Don't you even wanna know -**

**Karson27: No I don't. Just what ever it is. It's a lie.**

**Tamaki: Who's Bill anyway? You haven't really introduced him yet.**

**Kyoya: He's their Gifted and Talented teacher. For whatever reason, he has a soft spot for Tailyr's misbehavior and Karsyn's struggles. **

**Me: How come you know everything. He's just like you Karsyn! Why does he know everything?**

**Karson27: That's a secret, best left alone.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

"Morning all," Karsyn said sitting down in front of me.

We were sitting around during breakfast, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the beginning of the school day. I crammed the rest of my honey bun down my throat and chased it with a gulp of chocolate milk. It was a little hard to swallow all of that at once but I managed it, feeling it all the way down.

"Tailyr, I think it's time we brought the Host Club to one of our meetings."

"I don't wanna go," I mumbled, with a little less energy than normal.

"I know but I bet they're curious. It maybe more fun with them there," she coaxed.

"I don't care if they come," I said. "But I don't wanna go."

There was a silence and all the host shifted, sensing the coming storm. My eyes met Karsyn's and there was a brief moment where everything that I needed to know was communicated between us. I was going to the stupid meeting. Even if she had to drag me there in a body bag.

-Karsyn-

Tailyr was being more stubborn than usual. I literally had to drag her there as she screamed obscenities the whole way. Normally, her distaste for the G/T meetings was just because she didn't like to have to sit still for a few minutes. Our teacher, Bill, was just as ADHD as the rest of us so he sprinted as fast as possible through the formalities.

_It would've been easier to make her eat carrots while sawing her arm off with a spoon, _I thought, releasing her arms. Marx promptly released her legs and she crashed to the floor.

"Dammit!" she cursed loudly, not caring that there was an adult in the room. Thankfully, Bill saw cursing as a better option to what Tailyr could and would do, so he let it slide. "Why in the hell... are they here?"

She'd finally noticed that the host club was present.

"We had this conversation earlier, Tailyr. At breakfast, remember?" I told her calmly.

Her blue eyes met mine.

"I'm asking them to join, Tailyr," Bill said, his jelly belly wiggling slightly. He had a Diet Mountain Dew in one hand and a list in the other. HE was the source of mine and Tailyr's addiction to the drink, since we stole from his not-so-secret stash all the time, we'd more than developed a taste for it.

"You knew that, Karsyn?" she cried, jumping to her feet. She looked a bit more insulted than she probably should.

"Yes. Bill told me even," I said flatly.

Tailyr's pale cheeks flushed red and her hands clenched into fist. For a moment, I thought she was going to yell at me but she turned to face Bill, full on.

"YOU NEED TO START TELLING ME THESE THINGS BEFORE THE DAMN MEETING!" she screamed. "I'M THE PRESIDENT NOT HER!"

With that, Tailyr stormed out of the room, taking care to slam the door almost off it's hinges as she left. We stood in silence for a moment, waiting for the drama queen to return but in my head and gut, I knew that she wasn't coming back.

Something was wrong with my best friend. Mori went running past me. I didn't even see him. I just felt the wind off of him as he brushed past.

-Tailyr-

_That shit pisses me off, _I thought angrily as I sat outside on one of the picnic tables. It was cold but I was so steamed up from my meltdown that it felt good. _Why do I get so pissed off like that?_

I sighed, leaning forward, resting my face in my hands. I wanted to cry but didn't know how and I knew that if my dad found out that about any of it, he'd freaking kill me. I heard footsteps.

Thinking that it was Karsyn, I mumbled, "I'm not going back. Go away."

"I wasn't going to ask you to go back."

My head snapped up to see Mori, standing with a concerned look on his face. What a switch from his usual stone faced features.

"What do you want?" I asked, my face hardening.

He shrugged sitting down beside me. Well, he sat on the seat like a normal human. I was sitting on the table top, letting my feet rest on the seat. He didn't say anything further. He simply sat and stared into the distance, at one of the fields that surrounded our school and town. The farmers were in a rush, trying to get everything in. It gotten cold earlier this year and they'd already lost a lot of crops from the drought. It wasn't interesting to me, thought to Tamaki and the rest of the host club, it was the coolest thing since sliced bread.

"Why are you out here?" I finally asked the boy.

He looked up at him, his dark eyes meeting mine. For a moment, I was afraid of his answer. "You're upset," he said in his usual monotone. "I don't like that."

I didn't know how to react at first. Finally, I made a face at him and wacked the top of his head lightly. "That's dumb," I told him. "People get up set all of the time."

He gave me an almost sheepish grin and rubbed the spot where I'd hit him. I pretended not to notice. I wasn't going to fall for his stupid hosting stuff and even if he wasn't hosting, I wasn't going to get too close to any of the host club members. They were all going to leave at the end of the year and I'd never see them again. It wasn't worth it.

-Kyoya-

"So, she never has outbursts like that?" I asked as Karsyn and I walked to class. Tamaki was with us but he was too distracted studying for a test that he'd forgotten.

Karsyn, shook her head, her long brown ponytail swinging back and forth. "No. Usually, she just storms off, without as much violence and comes back. Heck, Marx and I had to carry her to get her to the meeting. She might not act like it but she loves G/T and she really does work for it. Mostly in like, battling the school board."

She seemed really concerned about her best friend, which made me worried. Her chocolate brown eyes were squinted in thought and I could see the infamous "Tailyr Vein" in her forehead throbbing. I wondered what could possibly be the problem.

From what I'd learned about the girls, both had a family of five. Tailyr was the illegitimate child of a criminal from Arizona. Her mother was also a convicted felon. She had two younger siblings, an elementary school brother and a freshman sister. Karsyn lived with her mother, step father who she called dad, a freshman stepbrother, and a nine year old half brother.

"Mori – sempai," Tamaki said, noticing our much taller senior. He was just standing, letting the traffic flow around him. Honey – sempai was on his shoulders, safely out of the way of much bigger students that could easily crush him.

"Takeshi!" Honey – sempai whined, wiggling his head. "Tama – chan said hi!"

"Ah," he said acknowledging us.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Takeshi is worried about Tailyr," Honey explained, his doe eyes large. "She's in the office right now."

That explained why they were just standing there. The office was in plain view, especially form Honey – sempai's vantage point.

Karsyn didn't seem too concerned. "She's in there a lot. She has the principal wrapped around her little finger. He's seen us grow up and knows that Tailyr isn't as bad as she acts. She can also talk her way out of anything. He could probably see her start the fire and she can make him think that it was Barney."

None of us were very convinced but the tardy bell rang and we rushed off to class. Something was brewing. I could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5: A Host Club Christmas Story

**Me: I have an important business thingy to bring up!**

**Karson27: sigh. Fine. This should be good.**

**Me: Someone reviewed on here called Cross Your Heart For Me.**

**Karson27: What is it rude?**

**Me: Of course not! They don't know what Diet Mountain Dew Tastes like! **

**Karson27: Tell her then.**

**Me: Hm... Well, it tastes like normal mountain dew but with a twist. You really can't tell the difference after a while. I know! I'll bring her some!**

**Karson27: Pretty sure that's not going to work moocher.**

**Me: XP**

**You know your roll! Please Review!**

I walked into the G/T room, expecting complete and utter chaos. It'd been about a month and a half since Tailyr's meltdown and she seemed to be fine. She didn't apologize to anyone for her freak out, that was a little much to ask of the prideful teenage but everyone understood that.

Anyway, back to the reason for the chaos. Since the Ouran Host Club had been inducted into G/T, it had become even more of a hang out for all of us. That and Christmas break was only two days away. That meant that what little sanity was contained in people was lost as they scrambled for last minutes gifts, test preparation, and vacation plans. My friends being who they were, used the G/T room to get all their work done in an area of normalized chaos. I was significantly shocked to find only Marx there.

He was trying and failing miserably to wrap a present, which was obviously something that he'd never done nor had anyone see him do.

"Marx, do you need some help?" I asked resisting the urge to laugh aloud. That would be rude. It was a good thing Tailyr wasn't with me. She would've been on the floor rolling, laughing until she couldn't breathe.

His head snapped up, hazel eyes widening in shock. "Present?" he nearly squeaked covering it with his body. "I – I don't see a present. Where are you seeing a present, Karsyn?"

"Marx Vowell," I said only half scolding. "Did you actually buy me a Christmas present?"

"No, I bought a Christmas present for Kyoya," he said.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You hate Kyoya. He's too much like me, remember?"

"It's Christmas, a season for miracles and forgiveness." He'd officially spent too much time with Tailyr. He was beginning to learn sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and noticed a tag laying on the table. Quickly I snatched it and inspected it. Marx was a left handed writer and he insisted on writing in cursive so it was almost impossible to read his writing. Some people would have better luck deciphering hieroglyphics. My eyes connected with Marx's again.

"Uh – huh," I said. "So then why does this tag say to Karsyn from Marx? I think."

"Obviously, you're losing your touch. That says to Kyoya from Marx," he insisted.

"Obviously, you can't spell because you spelled neither my name nor Kyoya's correctly," I said flatly, giving him a smirk.

"What?" he cried, launching himself over the table to take the name tag from my hands. "I know I spelled your name right!"

I started laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. "So you did buy me a present. Why?"

He gave me an angry face for outsmarting him and then sighed. "My mom found out that you and Tailyr have been getting me presents every year since junior high. Being my mom she got all upset that I never got you guys one in return. I tried to tell her that I buy you guys a case of Diet Mountain Dew at least once every year."

"And let me guess, she said that's not a real present."

"Exactly!" he said. "So please tell me that you bought me a present because I'd hate to have bought you a present for no reason."

"I did. It's over there," I said pointing to the Christmas tree in the corner. Underneath it rested all the presents that were going to be handed out the next day.

-Marx-

"Which one is it?" I asked Karsyn, not seeing a present that looked like mine.

"The one with the powerpuff girl wrapping paper," she laughed.

"No way!" I cried, appalled.

-Mori-

When Tamaki decided that we were going to get gifts for our new friends, I thought it was a good idea. Being Christmas and all. But, suddenly, I wasn't so sure.

"Do you think that Karsyn would like this, Takeshi!" Mitskuni asked waving a big box of chocolates around. "She does like chocolates, right?"

I nodded. Karsyn and Tailyr were little eating machines. Unlike my cousin, they just didn't limit it to sweets. Tailyr tended to avoid sweets completely, though she did eat them from time to time. She had mentioned once that she liked chocolate covered pretzels the best.

"Takeshi!" Mitskuni squealed. I spun around to see what was wrong. His eyes were the size of softballs, a sport that Tailyr had taught us with much energy and passion. "Look at this!"

I walked behind him to see what he was gawking at. It was giant chocolate covered pretzel. Just perfect for Tailyr from Mitskuni.

We bought all our items from candy craze, Mitskuni's heaven on earth. Tailyr had insisted he'd like the store and she was right. My cousin just loved sweets.

"What are you going to get the girls for Christmas?" Mitskuni asked me.

Karsyn's gift was easy enough. She liked to write and she liked anime and manga like Tailyr did. I got her a notebook that had her favorite anime character on it and a manga that she needed. For Tailyr, I put a little more thought into it. I wanted to get her something I knew she wanted.

Then it hit me. I wondered if they still had it in stock.

-Kyoya-

Tamaki had again insisted that we go Christmas shopping together and to bring Haruhi with us.

"Maybe we should all just get one thing, split the price, and put all our names on it," Haruhi said, thoughtfully. "That way, they can have a big present."

"Then we'll have to by Marx's separately, in order to get something that's more his taste," I paused. "Or lack thereof."

I was sure that neither Tamaki nor Haruhi understood the joke but that wasn't surprising. I sighed.

"The girls would like something they could share easily and Marx is a... male, for lack of a better term," I explained. "So, looks like we're going back to Spencers."

-Tailyr-

The day of the Christmas party finally came. It was the last day of school before the agonizingly long break that lay ahead of us. Everyone was excited, even me and I wasn't a Christmas person. Not for religious reasons, but because I was against most holidays that involved happy little Hallmark family scenes. Made me nauseous.

"Here you go Tailyr!" Honey said handing me a gift that was wrapped with some sort of cutesy wrapping. "This is from me!"

"Thank you," I said, reaching beside me. "And this is from me!"

He giggled. Like everyone else, I'd gotten him cake. Well, actually I'd made him a cake, being mostly broke by the time I'd gotten to his present. I'd spent all my birthday money almost on Christmas presents. I opened the gift that he'd handed me.

"Whoa," I breathed. "Karsyn! Check this out! This is the biggest chocolate covered pretzel evar!"

I held it out for my best friend to see.

"Look look look!" I chanted, bouncing up and down. Karsyn looked at me, her brown eyes slowly widening.

"Wow," she agreed. "Don't eat that all at once. You'll throw up."

I sighed. OF course she'd take the chance to scold me. When ever we grew up, I'd make sure apologize to her kids.

"This is from us!" the twins said with their usual grander. The had a bunch of clothes. I knew that they were the sons of a famous fashion designer so it didn't surprise me any that they made everyone clothes.

Karsyn and I got dresses, though I wasn't sure what we needed dresses for. Mine was knee length black with silver accents on the waist and embroidered along the skirt. It had spaghetti straps too. Karsyn's was deep violet with lavender and black accents. It fell past her knees with a halter like top and a black sash.

"Why do we need dresses?" I asked Karsyn in a low whisper.

She shrugged. "The host club must be planning something and haven't told us. Just be prepared."

I nodded, putting the dress off to the side.

Everyone else exchanged gifts with each other. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya got Karsyn and I the entire box set of Kyo Kara Moah, an anime that we really like. They got us every season out in America, which was fantastic because we'd only gotten to the second season. Marx actually got us presents. He got me a new sketch book and Karsyn a copy of the latest Kate Daniels books.

"Mori," I said, going up behind the tall boy. "Mori."

He turned to face me. I handed him my present with a slight blush. He was one of the more difficult ones to by for because he never told me what he waned. He never really said anything. I just hoped I got him something that he'd like.

"Merry Christmas," I told him shyly. He held up a bag and handed it to me. I didn't wait for go or anything. I stuck my hand in and pulled out that Skillet shirt that I'd coveted months ago in Hot Topic. I hadn't managed to get my hands on it. I grinned up at Mori.

"Merry Christmas," he said, giving me one of his rare slight smiles.

"You have to open yours now," I told him.

He did as I asked. He tore the gift wrapping a way and looked at the DVD that I'd given him. I'd seen him looking at it when we'd went to Barnes and Noble the last time. It was a movie starring Stone Cold Steve Austin, one of my favorite actors, called Damage. It was about an ex-convict that was trying to make up for a murder that he'd committed by paying for his victim's daughter's heart. In order to do so, he got sucked into the world up illegal underground fighting.

"I hope you like it," I told him. "I wasn't sure what to get you and I remember that you were looking at it."

He again smiled at me. "I love it," he said, causing me to go red and look down. It was amazing what that boy was doing to me but I was mentally scolding myself. I couldn't fall for him. He was leaving to go home to Japan at the end of the year and I wasn't. I was just a criminal from the hills.

-Karsyn-

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Kyoya asked, coming up behind me. He was apparently watching Tailyr and Mori like I was.

I shrugged looking at him. "There's really no telling," I told the boy, noticing the slight smirk on his face.

"I know you have theories," he challenged, adjusting his glasses so that the lenses caught the light. "I'd be delighted to know them."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You always are, aren't you Kyoya Ootori?" I said sarcastically. "Well, if I'm right, and I usually am, it won't make much of a difference."

Now he raised his eyebrow, questioning. He knew as well as I did what was going on between Tailyr and Mori but he didn't know Tailyr like I did. I sighed.

"Tailyr won't go after Mori," I told him, sounding slightly tired. I knew I was going to have to hear this all from Tailyr later. "Because he's going back to Japan at the end of the school year and Tailyr isn't one for long distance relationships. That and, she just doesn't believe in love and the like. Not that I blame her or disagree."

That interested Kyoya. The smirk on his face changed from one of curiosity to one of amusement. To quote Tailyr, wow what a douche.

"You don't believe in love either?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I guess not," I said attempting nonchalance but I failed miserably.

Kyoya leaned forward, his lips next to my ear. I could feel the heat from his breath tickling my ear, it sent chills down my spine and gave me goosebumps. "I do," he whispered, giving me a soft peck on the cheek.

My whole face flushed with heat. He gave me a smirk and walked away.

_What a douche, _I thought. _I can't be getting steamed over … him … _


	6. Chapter 6: New Years Party

**Karson27: Have a good Christmas?**

**Me: shrugs. No one got arrested so that's a plus but it's a little weird.**

**Karson27: weird that no one got arrested?**

**Me: Haven't you met my family before?**

**Karson27: .. You're right. I'm mostly amazed that you didn't get arrested this year.**

**Me: I've never been arrested!**

**Karson27: Then what about that time you -**

**Me: OKAY! Let's start the story now! Please make sure to REVIEW!**

"New Years Eve party at my place again!" Marx had made the announcement during the Christmas party. At the moment, Tailyr and I were preparing for it. She was spending the night of course so she was going to be going home with me. After the previous year's disaster, we'd both thought it would be best.

"Dang kid, what happened to your face?" my dad asked Tailyr as we entered the living room.

She sighed, only having told the story a hundred times. Tailyr had an epic black eye, even by her standards, which was saying a lot since the kid couldn't pass a field sobriety test sober. The bruise was black, covering her eye and half her face. It was purple around the edges, then blue and finally black around her eye, which was mostly swollen shut.

"I was wrestling with my little brother and sister and T.J. Kicked me in the face," she said, sounding bored. "He's a little bigger than I remember."

My dad laughed, knowing that it wasn't the first black eye that the Mitchell siblings had given each other. Heck, between the three there had been six broken hands (four of which were Tailyr), eight broken ribs, dozens and dozens of black eyes and bruises, fifty six stitches, two broken wrist, a broken pinky growth plate, and three concussions. To say that they were violent was an understatement but there was something different about this black eye. I could feel it.

"We're going to Marx's house," I told my dad. "We won't be back until like three so don't wait up."

"Okay. Drive safe," my dad said. Only on New Years Eve would he be okay with us being out so late. Mainly just because he and mom had managed to get rid of my brothers and were going out.

Tailyr and I climbed into her 92 Ford Taurus and headed off to Marx's house. Marx lived just down the road from Tailyr, in a nice home with a large basement, which was were the party was going on. We pulled up and Tailyr got her backpack from the back seat.

"Hello Mrs. Maria," Tailyr greeted Marx's mom as she answered the door. Tailyr and Marx had been friends their whole lives and she treated her just like a daughter. Even tried to ground her once.

"Hello Tailyr, Karsyn," she said smiling. "Marx and the rest of your friends are down stairs."

"Alright. Thanks," I said.

We went down stairs. Marx had his radio blasting and was teaching the twins how to play Call Of Duty on his XBOX. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya about something or another and Haruhi was watching the boys play video games. Mori was leaned against the wall, watching as Honey shoveled cake down his throat.

It was going to be a fun evening.

-Tailyr-

"Marx!" I called, digging into my backpack. I pulled out a stack of plastic cases. Marx had requested that I bring Wii games to play. "Here!"

Marx gave his controller to Hikaru and came over to me. He took the games from me.

"Yes!" he cried happily, looking through them. "You brought your guitar hero game! I'm ready to own!"

I rolled my eyes, pulling a bottle of mountain dew out of my backpack. I took a big drink, enjoying the taste of the carbonated drink hitting my tongue. I silently wished that I could've gotten some whiskey from my dad to drink with the soda. It was the only way I could stomach it.

"What happened to your eye?" Mori asked, making me jump. I hadn't heard the samurai or ninja or whatever he was come up.

I looked up at him. I could only really see half of him, because he was standing so close. The black eye that I was now sporting like a new jacket had cause my eye to swell up and I couldn't see out of it. I couldn't wait until I could see the eye again.

"My little brother kicked me in the face," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, like he thought I was lying. He must have stared at me for a full minute. "Ice," he said.

"No," I told him. "It hurts too much for me to put anything on it."

"When I got a black eye once my mom put a steak on it," Honey said, bouncing up beside me. "It made it feel all better but I don't think that it was as bad as yours. When did you get it?"

"A couple days ago," I told him, nonchalant. "And, I don't think my parents would approve of me putting a steak on my face. Especially when that means I'll have to open a whole pack of beef. That would be like, taking a slice of cake and wearing it on your face."

Honey's eyes got big as he understood what I was telling him.

"Mitskuni, cake," Mori said, his eyes flashing to the table that he and Honey had been at a minute ago.

Honey pranced off to eat more cake. I laughed a little, still not over the novelty of seeing the little boy eat three times his weight in sugar.

"Tailyr!" Tamaki cried, tackling me in a hug. He was so clingy and I didn't really like the affection. That and he was cutting off my air supply. "What happened to your beautiful face? Did you get in a fight with gang members? Did you have to runaway from kidnappers because you betrayed them to the police? Or, were you breaking out of prison for a crime you didn't commit?"

I could breathe and little black star bursts were dancing across my vision. Everything was going fuzzy.

"Tamaki, I don't think that Tailyr can-" I lost track of Karsyn's voice as I slipped under a fuzzy black veil.

-Mori-

"Tamaki, I don't think that Tailyr can breathe," Karsyn said, just as Tailyr went limp from lack of air.

My reaction was to shove Tamaki off and catch Tailyr before she fell to the ground. I brought us down carefully, amazed how light the girl was. I propped her head up on my knee.

"Marx, go get your mom," Karsyn ordered. Marx instantly sprinted up the stairs to get his mother.

"Everyone back up!" Kyoya barked, pushing back the startled guests. Tamaki was beside himself and the twins, as usual, were not helping in any way. "They need air."

Marx and his mother came down the stairs, sharing equally panicked looks.

"Takeshi, is Tailyr going to be okay?" my cousin asked, his brown eyes big and tearful. I gave a slight nod.

She would be okay, once she regained consciousness. She really needed to get something cool on her face.

"Mori," Marx's mom said. "Bring her upstairs. It's cooler."

I picked Tailyr up and carried her up the stairs, careful not to bump her head against anything or jostle her too much. Karsyn followed, quietly.

-Kyoya-

"You're horrible Boss," Hikaru was telling Tamaki.

"You just squeezed the air right out of Tailyr," Kaoru said.

"She never did anything to you," they taunted together.

"Cut it out, you two," Haruhi scolded. "Don't you think that Tamaki-senpai feels bad enough? He didn't do it on purpose."

I felt a tugging on my shirt tail. I looked down at Honey-sempai. He had his doe eyes were giving me that look. The look that said either I was going to answer his question correctly and he was going to be okay OR I was going to be totally wrong and he was going to wail in tears until something good happened or he was distracted with cake.

"Did Tama-chan hurt Tailyr-chan on purpose?" he asked.

_He asked me an easy question. Apparently, there is a god after all, _I thought happily. "Of course not," I told the small senior. "That moron couldn't hurt anyone on purpose. He just squeezed too tight and for too long. She'll be just fine once she wakes up."

-Tailyr-

"I don't think accident prone covers you anymore," Karsyn said as we sat on the trunk of my car, letting me cool down after my hug knock out. "How in the hell do you get knocked out from a hug?"

I laughed a little. "Tamaki has one hell of a grip," I told her. I had a mounting headache. "I should start drinking more."

"No way," Karsyn said. "You're an angry drunk."

"I'm angry sober and I've never been drunk around you," I said offended. "I'm a sleepy drunk. Most mellow kid you'll ever meet."

"Like a pot head."

"You're a pot head," I teased, pushing her shoulder.

She laughed. "It's because the doctors won't give me enough Valium," she shot back. "Have you ever tried to deal with yourself? I should be institutionalized."

"Because you're a sadist? I thought they sent people to jail for that."

Karsyn laughed. "You would know all about that now wouldn't you, jailbird?" she asked.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I heard feet heading our way and turned to see who it was. It was Mori. He had a Mountain Dew and something else in his hands. Hopefully, it was Tylenol or something that would help me get rid of the headache that was making me consider leaving the party.

"Hey, I'll see you inside, alright?" Karsyn said hopping off of my car. "Try not to kill yourself in my absence."

"No problem."

Mori came up to me, handing me the soda and pills. Whoot. Tylenol extra strengths. Then, he sat next to me. Well, he didn't really sit. He mostly leaned against the bumper. I slammed those pills down like a professional. Swallowing them even before I chased them with soda. I gave a little cough after getting all of it down.

I looked at Mori, seeing him only in profile against he night sky. Something was bothering him, I could tell and I had a feeling that it wasn't my near strangulation experience with Tamaki. I nudged him with my elbow. He looked at me, his dark eyes holding a troubled look.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, not the most graceful but that had been more than proven.

He shrugged, returning to staring at the stars. I puffed my left cheek out. Normally, I puffed them both out but my face still hurt. I poked him again. It was bugging me that he was acting like this.

"What's up with you? You're gonna have to tell me or I'll keep bugging you," I told him, seriously.

He reached out, hesitantly, and lightly touched my bruised face. It didn't even hurt, like when Karsyn – as we always do when one of us sports a new bruise – reached out and jabbed it when she saw it. I couldn't even touch it without hurting myself. I was amazed that the boy in front of me could.

"What really happened?" he asked simply. He didn't like to waste words and I didn't like to hear them wasted. He was always straight forward when he spoke, which in itself was a rarity, but I always wanted to hear him talk.

"I told you. My little brother kicked me in the face," I insisted. "It's common around my house."

He turned to stand completely in front of me, his face very close to mine. I fought a blush and shrunk back a little. He placed a hand down on the trunk, leaning lower towards my hurt side. I felt his lips lightly brush the bruise. Then, he looked at me, his dark eyes soulful and concerned. He was always looking at me like that, like I had a bomb strapped to me. His lips pressed on mine, for a split second but long enough to leave me stunned.

"When you're willing to talk, I will be too," he said before leaving.

I sat perfectly still not moving a muscle until I heard the door close. I rested my elbows on my knees and the left side of my head in my hands, my hair draping over my face. _Why is life so cruel? _I wondered.

-Karsyn-

"It's nearly midnight," Kyoya said as we watched the ball dropping ceremony on television. "This year is nearly over. What's your prediction for the year ahead?"

I shrugged, looking up at him. I was sitting on the back of the couch, my back to the television. Tailyr had returned to the party and she was explaining to Honey some of the traditions that people around here did to ensure good luck for the next year. Such as eating cabbage to bring monetary luck. I didn't believe in any of it but didn't think that it would hurt. If it meant that Tailyr would stop taking my money, I'd buy her a whole cart of cabbage. Unfortunately, the girl hated it.

"I don't know. Any resolutions?" I asked him, giving him a devilish smirk.

He shrugged to my question. "Maybe. I don't think anyone ever holds to them," he said. "But I'd like to hold to the one I'm thinking of making."

"That's not true. Tailyr holds to hers every year. At least so far," I said, laughing at my best friend's idea of New Year's resolutions.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

I giggled. "Every year she says her yearly goal is to make it to the next year, eat a candy bar and polish off at least one mountain dew a week. If anything, she over kills," I explained.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" It was time for the countdown and my attention quickly snapped to the TV. Everyone was counting. "SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The clock hit midnight and noise makers and cheers filled the room, from the set and my friends. I felt a cool hand on my face and I turned just in time to catch Kyoya's lips on mine. For a minute, I was shocked but then I was okay.

"My New Year's resolution," he told me in just above a whisper. "Is to make you mine forever."

I heard Tailyr's laughter. "Just say yes and let's celebrate!" she barely managed out.

"Looks like we both got our wish," I said, blushing deep.

He started laughing.

"Someone break out the champagne!" Tailyr said. Then she added in a more serious voice, "Or at least the hard liquor because I could really use a drink."

"You can't drink! You're driving home!" I yelled at her over Kyoya's shoulder.

She laughed like a maniac and I laid my forehead on Kyoya's shoulder, sighing. I could feel the rumble of his laughter.

_I think this will be a year full of changes, _I thought. That was information that I held back but I knew I was right. I just wondered if we could handle them all.

***I know this is a long chapter! I worked really hard! I hope you enjoyed and please make sure yo review! I really love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7: Karsyn Withdrawals

**Me: I've been working on this pretty hard.**

**Karson27: Yeah. Now if only you would use all this energy in your school work. Maybe then you wouldn't be having so much trouble in Pre-Cal.**

**Me: Have you taken Pre-Cal before?**

**Karson27: I haven't gotten that far in my school career yet.**

**Me: Then don't rag me until you've taken it. At least I'm passing. Marx is failing the class.**

**Karson27: Look who you're comparing yourself to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRICATED!**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Marx as I sat down at breakfast. Tailyr was all but deteriorating in the seat beside me. She had her knees drawn to her chest and was rocking back and forth slightly, mumbling to herself, sitting in what Karsyn had appropriately named Tailyr's emo corner.

Marx sighed, his hazel eyes resting on one of his best friends. "Karsyn withdrawals," he said simply. "That's the whole reason I'm sitting here this early."

"Karsyn withdrawal?" Haruhi blinked, tilting her head to the side.

He nodded. "She's always like this when Karsyn is on a trip and she's left here by herself," he explained. "It's going to be a long day."

"How is that possible? I thought that they were in all of the same clubs?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"FBLA," Hikaru began holding up fingers with every club like he was counting them.

"Interact," Kaoru pitched in.

"Which is a surprise," they commented together.

"And G/T," Honey said, his big eyes thoughtful.

"Tailyr is the president of the art club but the G/T went with them on the one trip that they had," Haruhi said.

"Well, Karsyn is in choir and yearbook and so every so often she goes on trips without Tailyr. Only about a handful every year but it does happen."

Suddenly, the little blonde stood up beside me and hurried out of the lunchroom. Concerned, we all followed her. She disappeared into the girls bathroom and none of us could follow. As far as everyone knew, Haruhi was a boy.

-Tailyr-

I hit Karsyn's number on speed dial and pressed it to my ear. The phone rang only three times.

-Karsyn-

I sighed when I heard Tailyr's ring tone playing from my phone. I stood, heading to a mostly uninhabited section of the bus, pulling my Blackberry from my pocket. I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I said, attempting to sound neutral.

"Where are you? When are you getting back? Who are you sitting with? Did you leave me any money?" she asked me a million questions before I could answer one.

"Tailyr," I began but she kept prattling. "Tailyr! Give the phone to Kyoya. Now."

She huffed into the phone. "Here," she said.

"Yes?" Kyoya said, sounding thoroughly amused.

I sighed like a long suffering saint. Depending on who you were asking, I was. "I hate to do this to you, Kyoya," I said. "But could you look after her today? The kid is going to lose her ever loving mind. I left you a care package in my locker. It will have everything that you'll need to keep her alive and mostly sane."

"No problem," he agreed. "Whatever you want."

"Thank you. You're a life saver. Remind me I owe you one," I said, gratefully. "Please give the phone back to Tailyr."

"Sure. Be careful and have fun today, alright?" he said lightly.

"I will. Thanks again."

The phone was passed back to Tailyr. "I asked Kyoya to watch you today," I informed my best friend.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" she objected, like a whiney two year old.

"Yes you do," I said flatly. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm on the bus, on my way to sing at the capital," I told her.

"When are you getting back?"

"Late."

"How late?"

"Real late."

"Who are you staying with?"

"I'm going to Lily's house."

"Who are you sitting with?"

I sighed, irritated by the twenty questions. "Does it matter?" I asked in more of a growl.

"Yes," she said seriously. "Yes it does. Now who is it?"

"Logan."

"You're sitting with my ex-boyfriend?" she asked, amazed.

"He is my friend," I pointed out, rolling my eyes when Logan signaled me, attempting to ask who I was talking to. He understood the eye roll. While he and Tailyr weren't enemies and still talked time to time, they were hardly best friends.

"But out of loyalty to me, you shouldn't be."

"So, out of loyalty to Casey I shouldn't be friends with you?" I countered, knowing that it would really get her. Casey was the boy she dated before Logan. Well, he more or less just followed her around but she got sick of him after a while, claiming that he was being a controlling jerk, which he was. They were no longer on speaking terms.

"What?"

"He was my friend first," I reminded her.

"But I'm way better than him," she objected. "And I'm cuter too!"

I started laughing. I heard the bell ring in the background which meant that if Tailyr got caught with her cell phone out, she'd get it taken away and she'd have in-school suspension. "I'm going to let you go Tailyr. Get to class."

I could hear her pout. "Fine. Bye. I'll call later."

"No you won't," I told her. "I'm going to be singing but I'll call you after school."

"Fine. Good luck. Bye."

She hung up and I started laughing a little as I shoved my Blackberry in my pocket. I felt so bad for the host club for having to deal with the monster that was unleashed in my absence. They should survive with minimal injuries. I hoped.

-Tailyr-

I put my phone in my pocket quickly as students poured around me. The twins were staring me down and I took a step back, bumping into Marx.

"Why are you two looking at me like I'm dinner?" I asked, barely able to meet their scrutinizing eyes.

"So, what did you and Karsyn have to talk about?" Hikaru asked.

"You were standing right here. What she was doing, who she was going home with, and who she was sitting next to," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, who?" Kaoru asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Who was she sitting with?"

"Logan Warner," I said, giving a half shrug.

"An ex-boyfriend?" Hikaru asked.

"Just how many have you had?" Kaoru asked.

They both leaned forward, giving me evil smirks. My face filled with heat and I looked away, glaring at them from the corner of my eye.

"That's not any of your business," I told them. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"But I will!" Marx announced happily.

"Oh, no you won't!" I said grabbing Marx by the arm and attempting to drag him away. He was a lot bigger than he used to be. I needed to start lifting weights. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt."

"Tell us!" the twins said, pulling on Marx's arms.

"She's dated-" he cut off as I slammed my hand over his mouth, amazed that I could still reach it. He was a lot taller than me, which most people were.

"That's quite enough. We all need to go to class or we're going to be late."

He was right and if I got another tardy in Senora Pain in the Ass's class again I was going to get detention, which would be hard to explain to my parents. I pulled Marx free in a great feat of strength and drug him down the hallway, so he wouldn't have the chance to snitch on me to the twins from hell.

-Kyoya-

When Tailyr mentioned that Karsyn was sitting with Logan, I couldn't help it but I got jealous. It wasn't that I was worried that Karsyn would do something stupid. She was too smart and trustworthy for that. I trusted her. It was Logan that I didn't trust. He was an ass and I could see why Tailyr had left him.

Tailyr had a habit of dating total assholes. When I'd dug up information on her and Karsyn, I came across Tailyr's extensive dating history and Karsyn's lack of one. Tailyr ended up with asses and Karsyn got to sit back and watch it every time. Another common factor was that Tailyr always broke it off before it got too deep and she was a repeated offender, meaning, she dated most of the boys more than once.. She and Logan only dated for a couple of months.

If that boy even thought of trying to put the moves on Karsyn I would hunt him down and skin him alive myself.

The day drug on and I began to wonder how Karsyn handled Tailyr, though her behavior was much worse than usual. I pulled her out of three fights, an attempt to break her locker door right off the hinges, and from jumping across the table at the beginning of lunch to slaughter the Freshmen boys throwing food at the table behind us.

We took our trays up to the drop off and she extended her hand, open palm face up, to me. She was giving me a meaningful look but I wasn't fluent in 'Tailyr Talk'.

"What?" I asked, being as patient as possible. Karsyn had left detailed instructions with her thoughtful care package. One of the rules was don't be snippy with Tailyr or I'd regret it, which was pointless to write because I already knew that.

"I need a dollar," she told me flatly. "I want a soda. Karsyn always has money and buys me one. Since it's your job to look after me, you have to pay."

I sighed, digging into my pocket. Karsyn had left two dollars from the tyrannical junior in front of me explaining that she would be able to get something sweet from the vending machine too. I put the money in her hand.

"Karsyn is my best friend!" she declared happily, practically skipping away.

I ran my fingers through my hair, adjusted my glasses and followed along. If this was what Karsyn had to deal with everyday, she deserved a medal. No, more than that. A Peace Prize, ten million dollars, and four beach houses in different tropical locations. Maybe I would give her all that.

No matter how long the day seemed, it did finally end. As I left the school building my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"I'll take that as you managed to survive," Karsyn said lightly, giving a small laugh.

I sighed, laughing a little myself. "Barely but yes," I answered. "She's a monster."

"How bad was it?"

I retold my day and once I finished I added, "I don't know how you do it. You deserve a lot more than you've got."

"It's not so bad once you've developed a method for it. Normally she's a little more behaved than that. Thanks for keeping her under control though," she said sounding grateful. "You're a life saver."

I smiled to myself. "Why thank you. For dealing with her, you are a saint."

"More like a sadist," she joked, referring back to something that Tailyr commonly called her whenever Karsyn complained about taking care of her. "Well, I'm going to call that idiot up because I know that she's dying. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

We hung up. I hoped that I wouldn't ever have to deal with filling in for Karsyn again. Should the chance arise, I'd be going home sick. Or, I might even call in dead.

**I know that this is mostly fluff. There will be one more fluff chapter and then everything is going to crash and burn. Haha. Maybe. Please make sure to review. This chapter was completely Karson27's idea and so is the next chapter. Therefore, she wrote most of it but we still thoroughly hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fears and Pranks

**Me: That last chapter was a little out there. Is that really what you think happens when you leave?**

**Karson27: No. I know that's what happens. I do talk to Marx.**

**Me: You also tried to strangle him.**

**Karson27: That was you.**

**Me: ...Oh yeah. Well, you two are always at each others throats so I wouldn't be surprised.**

**Karson27: We're not having another circular argument. Just start the story.**

**Me: Okay. Fine. **

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

"So, the Student Council is showing a movie today? You're sure about this, Marx?" Karsyn asked.

"Yep," Marx laughed.

"And me without my celebration hat," she said giving me a sideways look. I sighed, running a hand down my face.

"Just don't forget our tradition," he reminded her.

They looked at me for half a beat and then started laughing hysterically.

"What tradition?" Honey asked sweetly. I mused his blonde hair.

"Don't worry about it. Karsyn and Marx are just mean," I told him.

They laughed even harder.

"Where will we be sitting during the movie?" Kyoya asked me, since his girlfriend wasn't in any state to answer questions.

"What's the tradition?" Honey insisted, giving me a pout face. I made one back.

"Those two losers ditch me and leave me to sit all by myself every time there's a movie shown," I explained, crossing my arms over my chest.

Karsyn made a face and Marx said, "Well, to be honest. The first time there was ever a Student Council Make-A-Wish movie Tailyr ditched us to sit with her boyfriend."

"She picked him over us," Karsyn agreed, shaking her head with fake disappointment.

"I sat close to you guys!" I said defensively.

Karsyn rolled her eyes. "You sat two seats down from us. I had to sit next to that jerk and he didn't even like me. Me and Marx had to sit together and mock that dumb movie senseless."

I stuck my tongue out at them. "What movie are we watching?"

Marx nearly collapsed in laughter, which concerned me. He shouldn't be getting so cracked up. I took a step back, wondering if I should be going to this movie.

"You're gonna have to wait and find out," Karsyn shrugged.

-Karsyn-

One way or the other, Tamaki got us all to sit together. Marx and I didn't sit next to Tailyr, just because I wanted to watch what was going to happen from a safe distance. Kyoya sat next to me and then Mori, Tailyr, and finally Honey. Marx sat on my other side. The twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki sat behind us.

"This is all for charity?" Kyoya asked me.

I nodded. "Make-A-Wish is really big around here. We've granted a wish every year since 2003. The first one was a student from here."

"Do you have any people, like boosters for it?" he asked. "That donate large amounts of money?"

"No one around here has large amounts of money. The students around here raise all the money during the year. No boosters."

Bill stood at the front of the auditorium. "All right guys," he said gaining everyone's attention. "We're going to watch the Princess and The Frog."

Most of the students cheered. I looked down at my best friend. All the color drained from her face and she was sitting rigidly. A smile stretched across my face. This was going to be the best movie day ever.

-Kyoya-

_I wish I knew what was really going on here, _I thought as the movie played on the screen in front of us. It was a simple children's movie but Tailyr was acting as though it was a slasher film. Karsyn wasn't even watching the movie. She was watching Tailyr.

I turned to see what was so interesting and resisted the urge to grin. The normally rough and tumble teenager was paler than normal, being one of the whitest kids, in skin tone at least, that I'd ever met. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and kept hiding her face in her knees every so often. I noticed that she was shaking a little.

I nudged Karsyn. "What is wrong with her? She's acting like this is a horror movie," I asked in a low whisper.

Karsyn had to cover her mouth and collect herself for a moment. Even then, she struggled to get a coherent sentence out. "Tailyr … She's …. She's afraid of …" she took a big breath and said the whole thing as fast as possible. "Tailyr is afraid of frogs."

Now I really wanted to laugh. That was some good leverage. Especially if I let it slip to the twins. I'd have to remember that slice of information for later. That was why the Disney movie was making her panic so much. Karsyn squeezed my hand to gain my attention again.

"Just wait," she said, giving me a devil grin that I'd never seen on her. Shadow Queen worthy even. "After this, her nerves are going to be shot and Marx and I got a plan."

_Whatever she has planned, it won't work out well for Tailyr. She's liable to kill someone. This I have to see._

The movie finally ended and Tailyr was the first one out the door, dragging a confused Honey-sempai with her. Mori-sempai struggled to keep up with her. The rest of the Host Club, Karsyn, Marx, and I finally made it to the lobby. Tailyr was taking deep breaths, like she was having trouble breathing. Both of the boys were giving her concerned and confused looks, trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Karsyn!" Honey cried. "What's wrong with Tailyr?"

Karsyn was an amazing actress which, to anyone else, would've been a scarey thing. Especially since she was using the ability for evil but I found it very … wow. That was the best description I could come up with.

"I don't know Honey, back up a little and let me check on her," Karsyn said, letting go of my hand and pushing the smaller boy out of the way.

Marx wedged his way between Mori-sempai and Tailyr, grinning and fighting laughter. He clasped his hands together like he was hold something and put it into Tailyr's view. The kid came unglued. She screamed, pushing Marx away with a swift kick to the gut and shoving Karsyn back with her hands. I caught the hysterically laughing girl. Marx was laying on the floor laughing and crying all at the same time.

Mori-sempai grabbed Tailyr by the waist, after jumping over Marx. Tailyr, for a moment, panicked more and tried to push him away but quickly froze. She gripped his shirt, breathing hard. Karsyn was about to lose it too. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tailyr peeked around Mori-sempai's body, her face blood red and flustered, and gave her best glare at her two friends. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I sure wasn't expecting what she said.

"That was good," she breathed. "But revenge is a bitch."

"What just happened here?" Haruhi asked. The twins might not have known what was going on but they were rolling on the floor laughing as hard as they could. Tamaki was even laughing a bit, though I was positive that he didn't have clue what was going on.

"Tailyr... Tailyr... Tailyr..." Karsyn repeated, pointing a shaking finger at her friend. "She's … she's …"

I sighed. "Tailyr is afraid of frogs. They just made her think that Marx had one. After that movie, she was already panicking as it was." I explained. I found humor in the situation but I wasn't going to laugh about it at the moment. I couldn't stand to be beaten up by the half pint junior.

"That's mean!" Honey objected. "That's a no no."

"I agree with him," Tailyr said shakily.

"Marx," Hikaru choked out.

"How's your stomach dude?" Kaoru finished, tears pouring from his face too.

"Call the nurse," he groaned still laughing.

"Don't. Let him die," Tailyr grumbled.

All of us laughed now. Much to Marx's despair.

_What a group we are, _I thought. _Nothing about us makes sense._

**Okay. I hope you liked this. Haha. The sad part is its true. I am afraid of frogs BUT I love the Princess and the Frog movie. Mainly because of the Shadow Man and his song. ^ ^ Again, this was Karson27's idea. Last fluff chapter for a while. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Resignation and A Collapse

**Me: The last couple of chapters were fun. Don't you think?**

**Karson27: Of course I do. They were my idea. I'm surprised that you liked the last one.**

**Me: Of course I g-**

**Karson27: Wait. Of course you did. Mori got to hold you while you were crying about the frog.**

**Me: I dissected a frog in biology!**

**Karson27: No you didn't. You had two boys in your group and they dissected the frog. You barely could stand there in the room. **

**Me: How did you know?**

**Karson27: The teacher told me when I asked.**

**Me: I hate you. Start the story.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

Something was wrong about today. I could tell from the time I woke up that morning. Mainly because nothing happened. There was no chaos, yelling, or fighting of any sort. No line a breakfast and I got something hot.

To a normal person, they would think that the day was going amazing. I could feel it in the air that something was wrong. The electricity flowing through it hovered over the mostly silent and lethargic breakfast crowd of students.

"Tailyr," Karsyn said but it didn't register in my head that she was talking to me. "Tailyr."

_What is up with today? _I was thinking, my head propped up on my hand, elbow resting on the table.

Suddenly, my elbow was knocked out from underneath me and I barely managed to stop my head from being slammed into the table. I was shocked to see a big, slightly tanned and barely touching my face. I gasped and looked up. Mori. As usual, he was big protector guy. Which I found HOT but I wasn't going to give into it.

"Paying attention now?" Karsyn asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes. Please continue," I said sarcastically.

She sighed. "Bill said that the G/T Council is going to have a meeting during lunch. It'll be us, Marx, Dan, Halley, B.B. And Bailey Long."

"I know who's on the Council," I told her flatly. "Do we know what it's about?"

She shook her head. "But it sounded pretty serious. I don't think this is going to be a meeting you want to be drug to, Tailyr."

I nodded.

I spent the whole day in a daze but it seemed like everyone else was. The teachers mostly played movies or talked with us about everything but the subject. Finally lunch came and my feet carried me to Bill's room.

"Hey everybody," I said loudly, trying to keep up with my usual grander.

"Have a seat," Bill said, not even bothering to return my greeting. He was never this grim, nor was the air ever this thick.

The thing about the G/T Council was that it was made up of ADHD teenagers with little to no attention span, know it all tendencies, and clashing personalities. One of my biggest little problems was the five foot one hobbit by the name of Dan Holder.

Before Bill even had the chance, he started in. "I think I should be in the vice president," he blurted into the silence.

"No one else does which nullifies your opinion," I told him smoothly.

"I'm one of the oldest," he objected.

"Since when does that matter around here?" Karsyn demanded.

"Let's face it, I'd do a better job than you."

Karsyn rose to her feet, which made me sit up a little straighter. "You couldn't handle one day in my job. Besides, there's a height requirement."

"Think there's an intelligence requirement too," Dan shot back. It was like this every time we had a meeting but Dan never once questioned Karsyn's intelligence level because it was obvious she was one of the smartest among us.

In all reality, there wasn't supposed to be a president or anything because that would make G/T an actual club and it wasn't supposed to be. We'd made the Council after Bill came in to help him manage the growing numbers. Regardless, our positions were sacred.

I thought, for a split second, that Karsyn was going to hit the boy in the face. Instead, she did something even more shocking.

"That's it!" she yelled throwing her hands up. "I'm not doing this anymore! You want the damn position so bad, Dan? Have it!" She slammed her fist down on the table, making everyone in the room jump. With a completely serious and calm voice she said, "Bill, consider this my resignation."

"Karsyn," I objected, but she ignored me. She stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

I jumped to my feet, glaring at Dan, who had a smug grin on his face. I grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and pulled him out of his chair. "Look what you did this time you idiot!" I snarled. He wasn't looking so self righteous now, which may have saved his life. "You will not be taking her place either. Why can't you keep your little midget self out of things that are better off?"

-Karsyn-

_Damn moron. Freaking sick of his crap, _I grumbled as I stalked down the hall way to the lunchroom. I flopped into my usual seat beside Kyoya. I gave a huff and crossed my arms.

"Didn't you have a meeting?" Kyoya asked, sounding concerned.

"I quit," I told him flatly.

"You quit?" the twins gasped.

"What do you mean you quit?" Tamaki asked, stopping mid french fry. Haruhi pushed his hand down to the table so she could see me better.

"Exactly what I said. I'm no longer the vice president of G/T."

-Kyoya-

The day was nearly over and Tailyr still hadn't shown her face. I could tell that it was beginning to worry Karsyn.

"The meetings never take this long," Karsyn said, chewing her lower lip, her eyes dodging around to scan the crowd. "I wonder what's wrong."

I almost wanted to point out that she would know had she remained in the meeting like she should have but I knew that she'd already thought it and I didn't want her to feel worse. We were passing the office when the door swung open, I barely threw my arm out in time to save my face and Karsyn's.

Tailyr peeked around the door, her blue eyes were flat and slightly blood shot, like she was fighting tears, which was a new look for her. Her face was flushed with anger and it appeared like she was about to murder someone but she always looked ready to kill. This was a new intensity that I'd never seen before.

"Tailyr what's wrong?" Karsyn asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it quickly with a sharp click. She took a big breath and carefully and slowly she announced, "They're closing down G/T."

Karsyn went rigid. "W-what?" she gasped.

Tailyr just shook her head and walked away, apparently not wanting anyone to see her get even a little emotional. I pulled on Karsyn's hand, which was tightly locked around mine, cutting off circulation. She looked up at me, her dark eyes confused and a little heart broken.

"This can't be happening," she breathed, looking down. "It just can't."

I agreed. Even though Karsyn was steamed and had quit as vice president, I knew that club still meant everything to her. The same went for Tailyr, no matter how much she slacked off on the real work.

_This is not good. Something must be done, _I thought. _Or it will not end well._

-Tailyr-

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking. I was just letting my feet carry me where ever. I needed to be alone and gather myself. I needed to get a grip. Most of all, I needed to figure out how to change my situation. I had to protect my club. I was the president after all.

In my distraction, I bumped into Tamaki, hard because I wasn't a slow walker, especially when I was as mad as I was. He was standing with Mori, Honey, Haruhi and the twins.

"Tailyr, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, putting his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling over. I wish he would've let me fall so I could curl up and think.

I sighed heavily, looking up at them but not making eye contact. "They're going to close down G/T," I said quickly, nipping the tip of my tongue with my teeth. I cringed and looked away. "I … I need to go. Excuse me."

I tried to push past all of them but Mori reached out and grabbed my wrist. I turned back around, jerking my wrist free, eyes blazing. Why wouldn't everyone just leave me along so I could sort this out?

"How can they close down your club?" Tamaki asked, his purple eyes sympathetic.

"They said that we're not really a club. We don't do any fund raising or community outreach events. We mostly take trips and keep to ourselves. We have a couple competitions but they never amount to much. The only thing that we really do is Project Fair and that's at the end of the year. Apparently, some teachers have expressed distaste for our activities or lack thereof and the School Board is agreeing. It'll be finalized by the end of the month."

"What are you going to do?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know," I answered slowly. With force I added, "But I don't care if I have to burn this whole fucking town down. They will not shut down this club. It means to much to too many people."

"What can we do to help?" Honey asked.

"You really wanna help?" I snarled, my voice sharp and disbelieving. "Stay out my way and remember to where fire proof undies."

With that I stalked away. I was in a bad mood the rest of the day and it carried over to home.

_There has to be a solution, _I thought. _I know everyone one the School Board but I'd need some good leverage to get them on my side. As for the teachers. I wonder what cost it would take to shut one of them up forever. _

I was sitting on my bed, laptop in the middle as I scanned the internet for good ideas. Ways to work around the legal system or just anything. I would've blown the entire school board if I had to.

There was no way they were going to win without one hell of a fight. I was going to pull out all of my punches and see if I had any one who owed me a favorite or two.

* * *

**OH! I'm going to do a ramake of my orginial story JOW RISE JEANS AND ROCK MUSIC and it will have more chapters, more drama, and maybe a higher rating. But I am redoing it because I wasn't sastfied with how it ended.**


	10. Chapter 10: Break In

**Karson27: How many times have you been arrested?**

**Me: O.O That wasn't expected. Why is this suddenly so important?**

**Karson27: Because you get pretty illegal in this chapter.**

**Me: Well, you know what they say. If you can't be good, at least be good at it.**

**Karson27: Whatever. Why am I still friends with you?**

**Me: You have to be. You know too much.**

**Karson27: It's sad but true.**

**Please make sure to REVIEW!**

"I'm going out," I told my little sister, as I laced my converse up. "Don't use the stove and don't kill T.J. Got it?"

She nodded, her eyes focused on the phone in her hands. I rolled my eyes, sighing tiredly.

"I'll be back tonight. Mom and Dad already know I'm leaving," I continued. I pulled on a jacket and went outside, the cool sliding through my clothes and stinging my skin. I hurried to my car and started it up.

I drove my old 92 Ford Taurus down the gravel road and down the park, where Honey and Mori were supposed to meet me. They were waiting inside the community gym, just like I told them. The thing about my town was that the police station and city hall was located inside the gym, just behind the wall of the basketball court.

"Hello Tailyr!" Honey greeted brightly, hugging me at the waist. "Takeshi and I are so glad that you asked us to hang out with you today!"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Let's go."

We headed back into the cold. We walked by the play ground and onto the property of one of the school board members. Gerald Bennett. He was a nice old guy. Mid fifties, lost two daughters within months of each other a couple years prior and delivered my mail since I was eight.

The police station was still withing sight, barely marred by tall pine trees. The best way into his house was going over the ten foot tall wood plank privacy fence enclosing his backyard. He wouldn't lock the back door because it was virtually impossible for anyone to get over the back fence. Which was why I brought back up. Picking the lock would draw suspicion.

"What are we doing?" Mori asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"We are about to commit a crime," I said nonchalantly, removing my jacket. "A first for you guys I bet. Sorry to get you all involved but I needed someone tall enough to get me over the fence and small enough to run with me once we got in."

I did a quick check of my pockets, making sure I had everything that I needed.

"Why are we doing this, Tailyr?" Honey asked.

"Because, he has some information that I need. It'll be vital to pleading my case in the board meeting that I'm crashing next week," I explained. "Here's the plan: Mori, you're going to be lifting us up and over. After that, you're going to hide over in the park. Try not to act guilty or sneaky. Just stand around like you're not doing anything wrong. After that, it's all up to me and Honey. If we're not out in five minutes, here's my keys. Get the hell out. We'll call you once we're clear."

He didn't seem to happy.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Honey. I promise," I told Mori, my eyes meeting his. "And I don't promise what I can't deliver."

It took a moment but he finally nodded.

"Alright, Honey first," I said.

Mori boosted his small cousin over the fence. Honey disappeared over, hitting the ground with a small grunt. He then turned to face me, his eyes serious and worried.

"Be careful," he said.

"Always," I promised, putting my foot in his interlocked hands.

Mori pushed me up and I pulled myself over the fence and dropped to the ground.

"Toss me my jacket," I told Mori. That was our escape route. It came over and I tied pulled it over my arms. "See you soon."

I grabbed Honey's arm and we headed to the door. I tried to see if it would just come open, like I predicted, it wasn't locked. We slid in quietly and cautiously, with me in the lead. Honey was clinging close to my shirt. I was straining to hear anything that might cause problems.

"This way," I said, just above a whisper. No one was home, that I made sure of. Gerald was running mail and his wife was currently in the hospital for a back injury.

I led Honey into Gerald's office. He had a filing cabinet and a laptop computer. The question was, which contained the files I needed? We didn't really have time for me to guess. So, I went with my gut and hope and I checked the laptop.

"What an idiot," I mumbled to myself, seeing that Gerald not only left himself logged on but he didn't password protect any of his stuff. I was never unimpressed with the ignorance and innocent belief that everyone in this world was good. "Honey, stand by the door and tell me if anyone comes."

He stood, wiggling nervously, his doe eyes darting between me and the hallway. I type furiously, unsure of where to begin but within a matter of minutes, I had the files. I pulled the Flash Drive that I'd bought from Wal-Mart the day before and saved a copy. I pulled it back, wiped my fingerprints off of everything and began to make my leave. I heard tires crunching on the gravel driveway. Honey and I exchanged wide eyed looks but I had to remain calm, in order to think clearly.

I grabbed Honey and drug him to the fence in the corner that was furthest from any windows, with the least chance to be seen.

"I'll boost you up, straddle the fence," I instructed quickly and quietly.

I pushed him up. Once he was secure, I held up one end of my jacket.

"Wrap it around your wrist," I said. "Fall off the side. When you do, you'll give me enough leverage to pull myself up. Do it now!"

Honey fell and I pushed off the ground. He hit the ground awkwardly with a hard thump as I came over the fence. I swung and dropped to the ground. I grabbed Honey by the back of his pants, half drug him as I started to run away.

We caught up with Mori, who was pretending to jog around the park, which wasn't unusual for him. I needed to bring him on more criminal activities. Honey and I panted for a moment, leaning against the stage pavilion area.

"Did you get what you needed?" Honey asked.

"Yep," I said showing them the flash drive. "I have a couple more places to hit but those will on a different day. Like, tomorrow. I might hit another place tonight but that won't require your assistance. This was bad enough."

"Will it help you save your club?" he asked, his eyes big.

I shrugged. "All this might be pointless," I sighed, sliding down the metal building to sit on the ground. I rested my elbows on my slightly bent knees. "I might not be able to save G/T at all but with some of this information that I'm going to get, I will sure as hell make them regret shutting it down."

"What do you mean?"

Again, I let out a big breath, running one of my hands through my hair. "Honey, you and Mori are good guys. Good helpful members of society. I'm not. I'm bad – very bad and I'm very good at being very bad."

"I don't think that," he said in almost a whine.

"I know that," I said rising to my feet. "Well, since you guys helped me out, how about dinner on me?"

"That sounds fun!" Honey said happily. "Can we go somewhere with cake?"

I laughed. "Sure," I said, musing his hair. I looked at Mori and for a long moment, we shared a look. I couldn't really figure out what was said in that silent conversation but I got the gist of it. Mori was concerned and pained about something. I looked away too quickly, a slight blush covering my face.

_Burn your bridges and burn them fast, before the gasoline has a chance to soak up the wood._ That was the second piece of advice that my father ever gave me the first being of course _If you can't be good be good at it._

-Karsyn-

"So you don't know what Tailyr's planning?" Kyoya asked.

I was talking to him on the phone, hanging half off my bed, my head barely inches from the floor. We'd been brainstorming about what to do with the club. Since I no longer had any pull within the walls, we were trying to think of ways to help my best friend. That was when Kyoya had mentioned that Tailyr had asked Mori and Honey to meet her in the park after school. I hadn't known about it.

"No," I answered, chewing my bottom lip. "I don't know what would be so interesting in the park. City Hall and the police station are right there. She tends to avoid the cops, even though she's on a first name basis with them."

There was a silence. "Do you think that she may be speaking to some of the people that work there? Are any of them tied to the school board?"

"No," I answered. "Most of them don't even have kids that attend our school anymore. They're like a million years old. I don't think any of them have relations on the board either. We might keep church in our school but we keep politics out of it. More or less."

It was really starting to bug me that I couldn't figure out what Tailyr was up to. There was a reason that Tailyr didn't have a record yet, she was good at what she did, though she did try to stay out of the game as much as possible. Even then, there was no doubt that she was raised in a criminal based family. It was in her genetics.

"Which makes me concerned on how she's going to handle this whole thing," I said in a low tired voice.

"What?" Kyoya asked. I was glad that the Host Club seemed to be as concerned as we were about the threat facing our club.

"Well, if Tailyr plays to her strengths, which you know she will, things are going to get nasty," I explained. "She's a class A criminal. If she ever went completely bad the world would be in some serious trouble. She's also narcissistic and rude. She works through intimidation and cut throat actions. Like any good gangster."

"So, what are the possibilities that she's going to be diplomatic about this?"

"There isn't one. She'll probably blackmail some board members, maybe even some of the teachers just because she can. It'll be messy but she might win."

"You don't sound too confident about it."

"I'm not. I know Tailyr won't take this lying down but, I think it maybe too late to do anything. From what I understood, it's pretty much decided. On the other hand, she has the potential to pull a massive hat trick. Maybe there will be a miracle."

"Maybe."

_The only problem is, Tailyr doesn't believe in miracles. She barely believes in god. She doesn't like the thought of someone other than her controlling her destiny, which she also doesn't believe in._

-Mori-

"_I'm bad – very bad and I'm very good at being very bad." _Tailyr's words bothered me. I didn't believe that she was bad but she apparently did.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! .**


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

**Karson27: Where did you come up with the idea to use Honey as a counterweight to pull you over that fence?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Karson27: In the last chapter, remember? You had Honey hold the jacket and fall over, using gravity to boost yourself up and over a ten foot tall fence.**

**Me: Oh that. **

**Karson27: Yeah that. It was way too complicated and ingenious for you to come up with it yourself.**

**Me: Thanks for the faith. You know, there is a chance that I could've thought of it on my own.**

**Karson27: You didn't did you?**

**Me: Start the story!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

I was worried about Tailyr. All the stress was really beginning to get to her. She wasn't sleeping much, which was saying something since she was already a chronic insomniac so that meant she basically wasn't sleeping at all. She was cranky and even snapped at Honey. She was barely eating and slamming down more caffeine than normal. She was also getting hurt a lot more.

Some of it was minor stuff, like fat lips and random little bruises but there was a giant bruise on her upper left arm that gave me a start when I saw it. I didn't ask, knowing that she had enough problems without an interrogation. I was still worried though.

"Where did you get the ice?" I asked, sitting down beside her. Tailyr was hiding out in the library, nursing a fat lip and a head ache.

"Nurse. She said that she wanted the swelling to go down so that the split would heal up right," she explained around the plastic baggy of ice that she had pressed to her face.

"How'd you get this one again?"

She sighed, leaning her head back, a slight smirk on her face. "I told you. I haven't slept in three days and ran into a door," she said.

I shook my head. I'd seen my uncoordinated best friend run into a lot of doors and being worse off in the balance department than she was, I'd run into plenty of doors myself. Never, had seen someone bust their mouth that bad. I didn't say that I didn't believe her, though I had a feeling that she knew.

The library door opened, letting in the sound of chatter from the lunch room and both Tailyr and I looked to see who was trespassing on our silence. It was Mori, without Honey – who'd decided to avoid Tailyr until she was in a better mood.

"When is the board meeting?" I asked.

"Tonight. Community Center at six o'clock."

"Are you ready?"

"There's a couple of things that I-" she suddenly cut off, sitting up straight, her blue eyes wide. I'd seen people win a million dollars and not look so excited. "That's it. I've gotta go."

Tailyr rose to her feet, messily stacking her stuff and picking it up.

"Uh," I started.

"I'll tell you later. There's something I need to sort out. I'll meet you later. Bye."

And like that, she was gone. Again. Before I even had time to object again. She was like the energizer bunny, just kept going and going and going. Whatever it was, it had to be important. I hated feeling useless and out of the loop. I had no idea what was going on in Tailyr's head, which was amazing since normally it wasn't a whole lot.

"I'm worried," Mori said, gaining my attention.

I looked up at him, slightly surprised. Mori wasn't much of a talker or an emotion shower. "Me too."

"She's lying about her lip."

"I know."

"Something else is going on."

"I know."

"What is it?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "And I'm not so sure I want to."

-Tailyr-

I was feeling pretty righteous or at the very least, angry enough to be the baddest superhero ever. Well, super villain. I was a crooked hero with a purpose. Like batman. Or, that's what I kept telling myself. I just needed an ego boost before I entered the meeting.

"Tailyr," came Karsyn's voice from behind me.

I turned. Karsyn, the Host club, Marx, his parents, and few other kids with their parents had all shown up. To support me in my fight to rescue our precious club. I couldn't let them down.

"Thanks for coming guys," I said, testing my voice out. I was glad that I sounded smooth and not nervous, which was exactly how I felt. My stomach was flipping and I felt like throwing up.

"Of course," she said.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled up note and handed it to Karsyn. "You and the host club need to read this once the meeting starts. You'll figure out what to do and when to do it. Okay?"

"What is it?"

I head the gavel slam. "No time. Let's crash this party."

I turned and pushed open the door, trying to be intimidating. Most of the board and some of the teachers had received visits from me, informing them that I was coming, I wasn't happy and I knew their dirty little secrets. Like the president and pastor of the biggest most influential church in our town was having an affair. I wasn't surprised but everyone else would be.

"I think I have a say in all of this don't you?" I asked the group of surprised personnel.

"You're not allowed to be here," one of the members Jack Weatherspoon, some one I'd marked off as unimportant, said.

"Actually, Jack," I said. "This things are public and everyone is entitled to come, sit in, and take part. Regardless of age and since it is my club that you're trying to shut down, I have every right to defend it. Is that going to be a problem or do I need to drag out the handbook?"

He knew I was right and just nodded his head.

"Swell," I said walking to the front. I stood behind the podium, just to be in front of the room. I didn't have note cards or papers to look at. I'd spent days memorizing everything.

When I went to Gerald's I found a copy of all of the meeting that had involved the closure of the club and the reasons for the disbandment. Then, I broke into the principal's office to get some papers to help defend it. I did the same to a few other places. I dug holes in their arguments the best I could. I'd done my prep work and now it was time to unleash the fury.

"From what I understand, you all want to shut G/T down claiming that we're not really a club," I began. "In a sense, you're right. We're a class. A class of kids with higher than normal I.Q.'s and that get done with our work too easily. The kids that, for the last eight years, have kept our school from hitting school emergency state and consolidated. You take G/T from us, we will shut down in class and not as part of a protest."

"So, what exactly is the purpose of your club?" someone asked.

"Simple," I said. "To give us a little, for lack of a better term, challenge. While the other kids, who may be a little slower get to go to special classes and have extra time in class to learn, G/T students aren't challenged in normal classes. It's frustrating to be that bored for that long. G/T gives us time to be with kids of our mental levels, doing problems that give us something to work for, and wiggle room to release the frustration of dealing with other classes and students."

"So, it's almost like an elitist club? That's not fair."

"I guess you could say that but you're really wanting to nitpick, BETA and Interact are the same way. They're by invite only clubs too," I retorted.

"You get to leave class for trips."

"All of which are for educational purposes. The movies we view, the places we go, things we see, all have to do with our education. Some, like our trip to see The Chronicles of Narnia, are necessary for our Quiz Bowl Tournaments, to keep up with the questions which are normally about current events and popular subjects."

"You don't have an account to hold money."

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. Probably my parents. This needed to hurry.

"Because, as it was pointed out in one of your previous meetings, we don't fund raise. Everything is paid for out of pocket by the students and their parents," I said. "But, if it's really that much of a problem, fund raising can be easily started. Another issue, since I know that it's coming is our lack of community outreach projects. On a basic level, our Project Fair, which so many of you graciously attend, is community outreach. We educate the visitors but, I do have a suggestion about a outreach event."

"Which would be?"

"A Charity Ball. We could host it right here, and take up donations while the attendees get to dance. A night of fancy dresses and ball room dancing."

Again, it was vibrating. What a pain. I silenced it.

"It won't be cheap," Pastor Bridges said. "I don't think that G/T has the money to foot the bill for it."

"The Host Club would be more than happy to pay for it," Kyoya announced standing to his feet.

I smiled inwardly at myself, meeting Karsyn's proud eyes. She gave me a thumbs up, showing that I was doing good. I was just glad that they went for my way out there idea.

"The who?"

"I'm Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of the host club, all of whom are exchange students attending your school this year," he explained. "We have more than enough money to put on an extravagant ball, as we do it quite regularly at our school and we'd be more than happy to pay. We are members of G/T as well."

"If we can raise $1,000," I said, turning my gaze fully on each of the members of the school board. My phone vibrated in my pants pocket again and I ground my teeth. "That will more than out do what all of the other clubs could ever hope to do in one night. That should convince you to keep the club."

The board and some of the other attendees seemed to be leaning toward my side of things, which was were everyone should just stay. I always got my way.

"How long?"

"Two weeks. Give me two weeks and after the ball, if we didn't raise all one thousand dollars you can close the club, without another word from me or anyone else," I said, evenly.

"Fine. Two weeks and not a second more," Gerald said. He didn't seem to believe that this was going to work out in my favor. He underestimated the will power of the G/T students.

"But, there has to be a couple of conditions, just to make sure that both sides play fair. One, you can't discourage anyone from not coming or giving money. You have to come, you have to give just attend," I listed off conditions as they came to mind. I hadn't really thought this far ahead. "And finally, no tampering. The student council will count the money and they will not be bribed by either side to shave or add cash. Is that a deal?"

The Board members exchanged looks and nods.

"Can I take you at your word, or should I put it into writing?" I asked.

"You have our word. No need to put it in writing."

"Good. Guess that means we're done here. If you'll excuse me," I said.

I hurried away, my phone still vibrating annoyingly against my leg. I knew I was in trouble.

"Tailyr!" Karsyn called after me. "That was brilliant!"

"Thanks!" I called back. "I've gotta go!"

"Well hang for a second," Tamaki said.

I stopped and turned, hoping that it would only take a minute for them to gush on me. I didn't really want to hear it. My adrenaline was still running high from the meeting and my parents were sure to be angry with me, I could tell by the constant calls and texts messages.

"That was brilliant!" Karsyn said, hugging me. I hadn't seen her smile so much in my life.

"How did you come up with all of that stuff?" Honey asked me. "Was it from when we-"

"Yep. Sure was," I interrupted. Karsyn still didn't know that I'd broken into Gerald's house and stole information off of his computer.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Hikaru said.

"That was amazing!" Kaoru agreed.

The vibration of leg reminded me that I needed to beat it before I got beaten. "I've gotta go guys. I'll talk to you on Monday!" I said, nearly running to my car. I started up my car and squealed out of there.

I sprinted up the stairs to my house but never opened the door. I instead met my pissed off dad and mom on the porch.

-Kyoya-

Something was making noise, invading my dreams. It took me a moment to realize that it was my phone that was making the noise. I patted around trying to find it. I started recognizing the ring tone. It was Karsyn's.

"H-Hello?" I grunted, rubbing my eyes with my thumb and first finger.

"Kyoya! Oh thank god! This is horrible! I need your help! Please you have to-" Karsyn's voice was frantic, near hysterics.

"Karsyn. Karsyn!" I said trying not to reveal how much she'd just scared me or how fast my heart was pound in my chest. "It's one o'clock in the morning. Calm down. What's going on?"

"It's horrible! I-I-I … Tailyr got arrested!" she cried, sounding almost like she was really crying.

**Bet no one saw that one coming! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bruised and Beaten but Alive

**Me: … that was rough.**

**Karson27: How? I know that you know what's going to happen next so I don't see why it's so rough on you.**

**Me: I hate cliffhangers.**

**Karson27: That you do. You've proven it many times before. Especially during the last few episodes of Ouran.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Karson27: you nearly died watching it with me. And you'd already seen them!**

**Me: … Shut up! Start the damn story.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

"It's horrible! I-I-I … Tailyr got arrested!" she cried, sounding almost like she was really crying.

"She what?" I gasped, sitting straight up in bed.

"I-I don't know what happened but she called me and needs someone to go get her and I can't! I didn't know what to do so I called you! I-" she was again working herself in to pure hysterics.

"It's okay Karsyn," I said, throwing my legs off of the side of my bed. "I'll go get her. Everything is going to be okay."

"Really? Thank you so much!" she sobbed. "I … Thank you."

"Hey, she's my friend too and she's like your sister," I said standing, still half staggering from sleep. "It's no problem."

"She's at the Greene County Jailhouse. Thank you so much and can I ask you to do one more thing?" she finished in a shy voice.

"Of course," I said, smiling a little.

"Please take Mori with you. It'll make Tailyr feel better," she said.

I had to restrain myself or I would've chuckled out loud. Karsyn was always looking after that kid, no matter what. "Okay. I'll have her call you the moment we get out. Okay?"

"Thank you," she said.

"Now, just try to calm down and I'll take care of it," I promised.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I shut my phone with a soft click and struggled in the darkness to find something to wear. I finally found jeans and a t-shirt that appeared to match, grabbed my glasses and went quietly to Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's room.

"Mori-sempai," I whispered as quietly as possible, shaking him by the shoulder a little.

He gave a small start but made no noise.

"Get up," I told him urgently. "We have to bail Tailyr out of jail."

He nearly ran me over trying to get out of bed quick enough. He dressed in record time and we were off to the jailhouse. We entered, passing through two sets of automatic doors. I went to the person sitting at the front desk, a tall orange headed man with an orange beard.

"We're here for Tailyr Mitchell," I said. "She's a teenage-"

"Yeah. Everyone here knows Tailyr real well," he said, nonchalant. "First time we ever had to bring her in though. This way."

Mori-sempai and I followed him down some hallways.

"What made you arrest her?" I asked, wishing that the officer, who's badge read Chambers, would walk faster.

"We got a call about a domestic disturbance. She and her parents were in the front yard yelling at each other. She looks really rough but that's how we found her and she wouldn't let anyone touch her," he explained.

"So, her parents, hit her?" I asked, trying not sound angry.

"Apparently and since she hit back and resisted arrest, she's got a little time facing her," he said. "It's a shame too but I can't say I'm surprised this is how it ended up. Here she is."

Tailyr was sitting behind bars, her arms crossed over her knees and her head hung. Chambers called out to her. "You got bailed."

She looked up and I had to look away for a moment. To say that she was messed up, was being nice. Her nose was obviously broken, fat lip, her knuckles were busted and bruising, her right swollen up. There were bloody scratches down her arms an more bruising and she had a scratch down her cheek.

"Hey guys," she said rising slowly to her feet. She walked out of the door like it was nothing. She was taking the whole situation better than Karsyn had. Something was definitely up and I knew she had to be in pain. "Thanks for bailing me out."

"No problem," I said. I gave Mori the keys to the car. "I'll meet you two out there. I need to talk to the officer for a moment."

Mori nodded, taking the keys. Putting an arm around Tailyr's shoulders, he headed out of the jailhouse. I turned to Chambers, preparing to get some information out of him but first, I had to ask something else.

"What did you mean that you're not surprised that she ended up here?" I asked him, my voice cold. Tailyr was no saint but she was jail bound.

Chambers sighed, shaking his head. "I've watched this kid grow up. Her parents and family have been in and out of here her whole life. It's in her genetics. I've seen tons of kids just like her. They all end up in jail or dead sometimes, it's both. It's a shame too, she's a smart kid."

"She's also a good kid," I told him. "Now, what exactly is she facing in this case?"

"Domestic violence, aggravated assault, and resisting arrest. Since she is a first timer, she's looking at maybe a year in jail and a year on parole."

"What's about her parents?"

"They're gonna be lucky if they get out within the next twenty years. They've got a lot of charges racked up."

That was some good news. "What will I have to do to make all of this go away?" I asked him. There was no way that I was going to let Karsyn's best friend get put in jail for something so stupid. She was the victim from what I could see.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way that that girl is going to jail," I told him. "I don't care who or what I have to pay I -"

"We don't work like that around here," Chambers said, obviously offended. "Our law system isn't for sale."

That was a total lie. Tailyr and Karsyn both had commented multiple times about the cops being for hire. They did their jobs but ignored all the Meth heads that worked for the county sheriff, who worked for the county judge.

"Then, who will I have to remove?" I asked, my glasses flashing dangerously. I went to Shadow King mode to scare the man. "I come from a very powerful family. All of Tailyr's friends do and none of them will be happy with her going to jail. I happen to employ my own small army of trained police officers. I'm certain they'd be happy to pay a visit."

"I-I'll see what I can do," he said.

"I'll expect your call tomorrow. Here's my number." I gave him the paper and started to walk away.

"Wait! I have a question," Chambers called. "Why is this girl so important?"

I gave him a shrug and a smirk. "She's my girlfriend's best friend and she's one of the most dedicated people that I've ever met. She's earned nothing less than what we've done. She still has things to do on the outside," I started to walk away. "But maybe that's not a good reason."

-Tailyr-

Mori walked me back to the car that he and Kyoya had drove, a silver new model Lexus. Very nice. I leaned against the side.

"Here," Mori said, holding his jacket out to me. I took it gladly to combat the cold.

Even though we had the keys and could get in the vehicle to start it up so it would be warm, we stood awkwardly. I leaned against the car and Mori stood with his back mostly toward me. Finally, he turned around, his face holding an unfamiliar emotion. He looked scared, relieved, hurt, and concerned.

"This is what you've been hiding," he said, his voice struggling to even. "You're parents gave you that black eye."

I nodded, tears starting to form. Everything was beginning to set in on me. "And the fat lip, the bruises. My dad broke my nose," I choked on a sob.

"You should've told me," he said. His voice wasn't angry or harsh. It was soothing and hurt.

"I … I thought I could take it. I didn't want to …" There wasn't really a reason for me hiding the abuse that I'd suffered both physically and mentally my entire life.

"You could've told me. I would've done anything to protect you," Mori breathed, leaning his head against the car beside me. "It shouldn't have come to this."

"I knew it was going to happen eventually," I said.

Mori stood in front of me. He hugged me tightly. "It shouldn't have. No matter how much you believe you deserved this, you didn't. You're a good person. You deserve so much better than this."

Something rolled through my head. It was dumb but it would take my mind off of my current crisis.

"Do you remember on new years eve, when you told me that if I told you what happened to my eye you'd tell me what was up with you," I said. "I think I did tell you what was up. Now it's your turn."

Mori sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He bent over and kissed me, pinning me to the car. It was a nice soft, sweet little kiss. He pulled away.

"The girl that I fell in love with, who wouldn't love me back was hurt and lying to me about it. It upset me because I couldn't do anything to fix it."

I didn't know Mori could talk so much. Before I could say anything, Kyoya conveniently showed up.

"Here," he said tossing me his cell phone. "Call Karsyn before she has a panic attack."

"Okay," I said. Mori opened the door and I by instinct since I was the smallest, went to climb in the back seat. Mori stopped me and climbed in and pulled the seat back.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. I shut the door and dialed Karsyn's phone number.

"Kyoya?"

"Easy mistake to make but no, it's Tailyr," I said attempting a joke.

"Oh your god, Tailyr!" she said sound relieved. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"More or less," I said. "I'll have to go to your mom so I can get fixed up tomorrow. Or, well today at a decent hour. I'll explain everything then."

"But you are okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to crash with the Host tonight and I'll score a ride over to you. Okay?"

"And you promise to tell me everything?"

"Oh my honor," I said.

She laughed and hung up. I hung up too. I gave Kyoya his phone back.

"Sorry for dragging you two up outta bed this time of night," I apologized.

"We're your friends and we want to help you. You help everyone else. All of us all the time so, we're really just repaying a debt." Kyoya said.

I smiled waving away his wordy reasoning. I wasn't able to understand it. "Well, what ever your reason was, thanks. I owe …. one."

I was out, tired from my day and fighting. I was just tired.

I woke the next morning, shoeless, covered with a nice squishy blanket, on the couch. My entire body ached and it was almost impossible. I was going to have to rebreak it. To set it right. Dang.

"How do you feel?" Mori asked me, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I've been better," I told him. "But, I could be worse. If the cops hadn't shown up, I would of gotten the living hell beaten out of me."

Mori looked at me, giving me a sad look.

"If you're going to keep looking at me like that, I'm going to leave you," I told him, with a slight smile.

He reached out and took my hand.

"Tailyr!" Honey cried, launching into me, which hurt a lot more than it should have. I figured that I had a couple of cracked ribs. I grimaced really bad but didn't cry out.

"Mitskuni," Mori scolded a little.

"It's fine," I grunted, patting the little Lolita on the head. "Hey, Honey."

"I'm sorry Tailyr!" he cried scrambling off of me. He sat next to his cousin.

I sat up a little straighter. "It's fine. I'm not all that breakable. I promise."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

I heard feet running toward me and I jumped off of the sofa, just in time to miss being tackled by the twins and Tamaki. They landed in a heap and I started laughing, which hurt my ribs a little and my nose, since it mainly hurt to breathe.

"Tailyr!" Kaoru objected.

"You were supposed to let us hug you!" Hikaru whined.

"Don't you love me, Tailyr?" Tamaki fake sobbed.

"When you nearly smoosh me? No," I answered. "That wasn't a hug. That was a group tackle. You would've killed me."

"That would be generally inadvisable," Kyoya commented entering the room calmly, followed by Haruhi. Yay, normalcy. I never thought I'd be so excited for it. "Because Karsyn would get revenge and that, wouldn't be pretty."

"Speaking of Karsyn," I began. "I told her I'd come over today and let her mom check me out. Can I bum a ride off of someone?"

"We're all going," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

That's what we did. Her mom nearly had a fit when I came in. She made me shower, gave me fresh clothes that I'd left to be washed, and set to work fixing me up while I explained everything. She rebroke my nose, with perfect precision and bandaged me up and down. I got a couple butter fly stitches on my cheek and band-aids everywhere. All the while, Mori held my hand. The one that wasn't broken, just bandaged. I had to go to the hospital to get a cast. I got a red one and everyone signed it.

Over the course of the weekend, I talked to many police officers and made arrangements for who would be taking care of my siblings. My grandmother took them in but didn't have room for me and I didn't have anywhere else to go. There was talk of slamming me back into foster care until I was eighteen but I didn't want to have to move. I'd thought of emancipation but I couldn't afford to live anywhere.

"Is this the last of your stuff?" I asked my sister as she carried the last box out.

"Yeah." she said, not making eye contact with me. I couldn't blame her. I was a sight to behold.

"Take care of yourself. And T.J," I told her.

"You too. Bye," she left and I looked around my house. My uncles were coming to box my parents stuff up and move it into storage later. The house was going to be sold. None of the charges on me were going to hold up in court and I was let go, so I wasn't facing any jail time. I figured our favorite Devil Man had something to do with that.

"What are you going to do?" Karsyn asked as I walked outside.

"No idea," I told answered. "Too bad I can't move in with you."

"Mom and Dad said they wouldn't care."

"I know but you don't have the room or the funds. I don't want to be a burden on you guys," I said, sitting down on my steps. Most of the blood from the accident was still on the wood, staining it forever.

"It's still an option," she said sitting beside me.

Suddenly, a familiar white Tahoe pulled into the drive way. It was Marx and his parents. I'd seen them the day before, after I'd left Karsyn's house. They had heard and were panicking.

"Hey, guys," Marx said, bouncing out of the car.

His mom and dad got out.

"Tailyr, we need to speak with you," Mrs. Maria said.

"Okay?"

"Mike and I-"

"We want you to move in with us!" Marx interrupted happily.

I exchanged looks with Karsyn. She looked like Christmas came early.

"We have the room and money isn't an issue," Mike said. "You're like our daughter anyway. Marx hasn't shut up about it since last night but it's up to you."

I smiled hugely. For that moment, it seemed like my life was looking up but when I got to school on Monday. It fell apart again.

**This was a long chapter! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: With All The Grace Required

**Karson27: That last chapter was depressing.**

**Me: And it's only going to get worse.**

**Karson27: THIS STORY HAD BETTER HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!**

**Me: You're getting awful worked up.**

**Karson27: … You're right. Well, you know I hate bad endings so you better fix this mess.**

**Me: I thought fixing messes was your job.**

**Karson27: Then I will fix this mess! *goes off to fix it.**

**Mori: Shouldn't you go after her?**

**Me: Why? I have to start the story!**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

I hadn't seen Tailyr all morning and it was beginning to worry me. Mori said that she'd been called to the office and hadn't returned. It was never a good sign for Tailyr to be in the office without me.

"She's probably in with the student councilor and the principal, sorting out everything that happened over the weekend," Kyoya tried to reassure me but I could tell that he didn't really believe it either. Something was wrong.

"Where's my sister?" Marx demanded as we passed him in the hallway on our way to our fourth hour class. Even though Tailyr wasn't necessarily his legally adopted sister yet, he sure acted like it. They always had but in his head, it was more official. Which was another cause for concern. Those two were going to give me a hernia.

"I don't know," I told him. "The office."

-Tailyr-

I was in the office but it wasn't for what I thought. I knew I would be getting a lot of flak from the weekend's events but I didn't think that adults could be so petty. It was amazing.

"This doesn't help your case for your club at all," Mr. Richey told me. He and the board president, Bridges, were staring at me seriously. I knew those faces. I'd screwed up big time and now, everything that I fought for was going to suffer.

"Don't take this out on the club," I said. "You can't."

"We can't have someone like you representing the club. It reflects badly on the school and the club," Bridges said. "If this is what that club is teaching -"

"That's not the case and you know it," I interrupted defensively. "What will I have to do?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. I got the meaning. Of course it would come to this but I couldn't believe that they were being so blatant about it.

"Fine," I said, grinding my teeth together and looking away for a moment. Nothing was more important to me than the club. It was all I had and I protected it fiercely. "I'll resign as president. I'll even leave the club if I have to but, you can't go back on your promise from the board meeting and I want to name my replacement."

"That seems fair enough," Mr. Richey agreed, looking at Bridges.

"You leave the club, we keep our word and you can name your replacement."

I took a big breath, willing myself to stay in control. I was all angered out. Now, I just wanted to cry. Something that I hadn't done in forever. "Fine. I want Karsyn Campbell to replace me."

"Fine. I suggest you let her know," Mr. Richey said.

I nodded. "She won't fall for your tricks or take your crap either," I warned Bridges. "And I won't let her."

I left, barely keeping myself put together. I was far to proud to break down crying in front of anyone. I just had to keep it together until the day was over and then I could cry while everyone else was asleep. I wiped my face with my non-cast hand and took deep breaths. At least it wasn't over. There was still a chance to save the club.

"Tailyr!" Karsyn called.

I turned and saw her, Kyoya, Marx, Mori, and Honey standing in the hallway talking. I headed over to them, trying to be calm.

"What took you so long in there?" Karsyn demanded. "What was it about?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll never cease to be amazed by how much like highschoolers grown adults can be."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Karsyn, with a slight smirk on my face. "You're the new president of G/T. They made me resign or they were going to shut G/T down. Take care of things for me. They agreed to keep to their word about the ball," my voice sounded all wrong.

Karsyn still wasn't pleased and kind of in shock.

"Stop staring. A picture will last longer," I said lightly. The bell rang. "Dang. Time for class."

I grabbed Mori and Honey and headed off to our next class. I just wanted the day to be over.

-Kyoya-

I nudged Karsyn in the ribs. "Hey," I said trying to gain her attention. She blinked and looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. Tailyr was crying."

-Mori-

Tailyr drug Mori and I half way down the hall way to our next class. She was clutching my arm entirely to hard and it was beginning to hurt.

"Tailyr," Mitskuni whimpered a little. It was all his small legs could to to keep up with her. She was hold his hand tightly – as tightly as she could with a cast. He was just as worried as I was.

She stopped and I almost bumped into her. She released Mitskuni but kept hold of my arm. I felt the ends of her fingers digging in through my jacket into my muscles. Then, I heard her sob. Tailyr was crying.

The girl who took a broken nose with a grin. Who could fight for anything and everything and was just as bullet proof as any man I'd ever met, was actually crying. She always acted goofy, carefree, and wild but that wasn't really her. It was just a front and I saw through it the first day we met.

"Tailyr," I said slowly.

She turned, her arms sliding around my waist and squeezing tightly. She sobbed into my chest hard, her entire body racking. I put one arm around her shoulder and the other on the top of her head. Mitskuni looked up at me, his eyes wide and worried. I didn't know what to say so I just let her cry. It was probably the best strategy for the moment being.

After a long moment, she started to calm down. There wasn't anyone in the hallway. The only sound was her echoing sobs and hiccups. She looked up at me, her blue eyes red and puffy, even around the blackness of the bruising. I gingerly wiped a tear away with my thumb.

"You must think I'm an idiot," she said, her voice raspy and cracking. A few more tears escaped, running down the tear tracks that were already present. "Just crying like this in the middle of school."

"No," I corrected her. "I think you're an idiot for not doing it sooner."

"You don't have to be so tough all the time," Mitskuni said. "We just want you to be happy and you can't be happy if you hide everything."

I couldn't have said it better myself. "C'mon," I said grabbing her hand. Mitskuni followed behind us. "Let's go. You've had enough for one day."

-Karsyn-

"So you're okay with this?" I asked Tailyr. We were talking on the phone. She'd checked out early from school with Mori and Honey so I didn't get a chance to speak with her about the whole mess.

"Yea," she said sounding bored. "I resigned with class. I offered to so long as they hold up their bargain. I picked you to replace me because I knew you wouldn't take their b.s."

She was right about that. I wasn't going to take it lying down either. Tailyr would sooner kill me.

"Are you still going to the ball? You're still going to have a cast and a bunch of bruises," I asked.

"How could I miss?"

"What made you think of the ball in the first place?"

"I was thinking about Christmas and how the twins gave us those dresses," she said thoughtfully. "We'll never use them without this ball. It just suddenly hit me for no reason. It's kinda dumb and it's all just luck that this whole thing worked out in anyway at all. Thanks for backing me up on it."

"To be honest, I didn't really do anything."

She laughed, like I was missing the joke for once. I hated the feeling. I wasn't sure how she could handle it all of the time. "The only reason that I put up such a fight was because I knew how much G/T mattered to everybody. I guess if it had been just me I wouldn't put up to much of a fight."

I wasn't sure if I believed her. It was true that Tailyr was lackadaisical and it was almost like nothing mattered to her at all but I was sure that G/T did matter. She didn't get worked up over nothing … that may have been a lie too.

"I think you're lying Tailyr," I said.

"I'm not. Swear on my honor."

I sighed but didn't want to fight about it. There was no point and I knew that Tailyr was all fought out. She'd just fought everyone from a corrupt government and psychotic adults. "Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up.

-Tailyr-

I hung up my phone and let my arm fall onto the bed beside me. I stared at the ceiling. Currently, I was living in Marx's basement, the same place that we'd had the New Year's eve party. We'd separated the game/movie room from my "bedroom" by a thick curtain. Marx was currently in the game room, loudly objecting to the idiots on his team as he played Black Ops.

"Marx, will you please shut up? They can't hear you," I called.

"Will you please shut up? This is my method," he replied.

I got off of my bed and crossed the curtain boundary to the other side. Marx was intensely playing. Bottles of Mountain Dew Game Fuel were laying empty around him and a half eaten box of pizza, left over from dinner was beside him.

"Please put a shirt on," I said crinkling my nose on him.

He glanced at me and returned the face. "How about some pants?" he suggested, referring to my short shorts that I always wore to lay around in.

At least one thing was normal. The brother-sister relationship that Marx and I shared hadn't changed over the course of the last few weeks. He was still a brat and so was I. I was happy for some normalcy, for once.

"You wanna play?"

"I can't." I said, waving my cast at him. "I don't currently possess the required movement of my thumb and fingers on my hand. Way to be dumb."

He laughed at me and picked on me for being "crippled". What a douche but it was okay.

**Okay! This one is a little shorter than the rest have been lately! Karson27 and I are going to write some one shots that don't really fit in exactly so I'm going to post them as a separate story. As soon as the first one gets posted I'll tell you the name! Thanks again for reading and make sure to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Name Calling

**Me: I feel bad for taking so long to post this but you weren't helping me at all.**

**Karson27: You deserve it for giving me so much trouble all of the time.**

**Me: WAH? That's mean! What did I ever do to you?**

**Karson27: Do you really want to go there?**

**Me: … Probably not.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

The day of the Charity Ball finally came. I never seen girls in such a tizzy since Prom from the previous year. I was almost as guilty but it wasn't by choice. I blamed the Host club.

"We're checking out early today," Tamaki announced. The school had given all of the students in high school permission to check out after lunch without being counted absent, like they did for prom.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him from my seat. I didn't like where this was going. I glanced at Karsyn but she wasn't really talking to me. We'd kind of been at odds for the last few days. I wasn't exactly sure what was up so I just brushed it off as Charity Ball stress. She did have to plan the whole thing.

"To get you guys ready for the ball!" the twins cried.

"You have to look perfect!" Hikaru said.

"All three of you!"

I looked at Haruhi. Guess that meant she was taking this one like a girl, probably going on Tamaki's arm – much to her agony.

"I was going to wear the dress you two made me for Christmas," I said, cocking my head to the side. "Is that okay? I don't own another one."

"Same here," Karsyn agreed.

"That's perfect but," Hikaru began.

"There's so much more to it!" Kaoru finished. "Like you're make up."

"And your hair."

"Sometimes I wonder about those two," I said to no one but I did get a few nodded agreements.

"I think you're all gonna look pretty!" Honey declared fiercely.

"You guys might wanna help Marx though," I said casting a glance at my brother who was asleep with his head on the table. He'd been up all night playing XBOX. Three hundred energy drinks later, he was paying for it. Since I was on my sleeping medication again, I slept soundly. "The boy's a total mess. I don't even think he owns a suit. At least, I haven't seen one."

"We're prepared," the twins said flatly.

-Karsyn-

This whole situation irritated me and everyone seemed to be treating it like it was a game. Even Tailyr, who I thought for once, might take something seriously for once in her life. Of course, I was totally wrong. I could never call that girl's moves and it made me angry.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked me as we sat around waiting for the twins to finish fussing over Haruhi. "You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine okay? Geez!" I snapped thus proving that I wasn't.

Kyoya gave me a curious look, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I didn't say anything else. I crossed my arms and slumped down, propping the soles of my feet on the edge of the coffee table. Kyoya didn't say anything either, though he wasn't throwing a tantrum like I was. He simply sat and waited quietly, like a good boy. Which slightly pissed me off.

-Kyoya-

Karsyn had been acting weird all day and I hoped that once we made it to the ball and she saw how well everything was sure to go, she'd lighten up a little. I was wrong, as I usually was when it came to my girlfriend. She constantly threw me through loops, which was part of why I loved her so much.

I only walked away for a moment, as Tailyr came bouncing up. She was looking great, being my girlfriend's best friend. Her short blonde hair was straightened perfect, the top gathered at her crown and pinned in place with a flower that was silver with black so it matched her dress.

Karsyn was looking … stunning for lack of a better word. Her deep lavender dress showed off her figure and her long brown hair was twisted into a fancy bun on top of her head and tight curls fell around her face. Like Tailyr, she also had flowers, though hers were three small ones that lined the front of the bun. Something made them sparkle whenever they caught the dim light.

I couldn't hear what was being said but I quickly noticed that they weren't having a casual conversation. They were actually arguing, which hadn't ever really happened since I'd known them. Sure, they had name calling matches just to see who would win, normally Tailyr would win by having more names or Karsyn would win by using a word so out there and unfamiliar that Tailyr would be struck speechless. This wasn't one of those times, though it did seem like it.

"Child!" Karsyn yelled.

"Sadist!"

"Masochist!"

"Tight wad!"

"Moron!"

"Loser!"

"Wanna be!"

"Halfer!"

Karsyn's brown eyes flashed dangerously. "CRIMINAL!" she screamed.

Tailyr gave her a similar look. This wasn't going to end pretty. Tailyr had quite the arsenal of insults and enough gall to use all of them. She wasn't proud of her delinquent status, though she didn't act like it and Karsyn had really crossed the line by screaming it in front of everyone but Tailyr had crossed the line by calling her a halfer. I hadn't expected Tailyr to completely demolish the line but I was wrong.

Her chest puffed and her face turned red in anger. "WETBACK BITCH!" she yelled before storming off. Karsyn's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide in shock. Everyone who understood that there was just a fight was just as surprised as she was. Tailyr wasn't one for racial slurs, being one of the most nonjudgmental people in the world.

"Did they just have a name calling game again?" Honey-sempai asked me.

"No," I answered, quickly hurrying to Karsyn's side. I put an arm around her shoulders and led her from the building. I gave Mori-sempai a look and he nodded, going after his own girlfriend.

-Tailyr-

I was so mad. I couldn't believe that I'd just said all of those things to my best friend and that she'd said mean things to me and meant it. It wasn't like us to fight. I couldn't stop the anger from rising in me whenever she started calling me out.

"Tailyr!" Mori called. I heard him jogging to catch up with me.

I turned around to face him, giving him a death glare. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm fine on my own!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone, Mori! I don't want to talk to you!"

His dark eyes went wide and then narrow with hurt and shock. I didn't care. Well I did. I instantly regretted my words, like I had with Karsyn but when I got angry, I would say anything just to make people feel as bad as I did. I turned and stomped away, unable to look at his pained face any longer.

Tears threatened my eyes but I wouldn't let them escape. No more. I wasn't weak. I could handle myself.

-Karsyn-

"What happened?" I asked Karsyn as we sat under the pavilion. Even in the dark I could see that she was angry and her face was flushed with anger.

"I'm so sick of that moron! I'm done with her! I'm not taking care of her anymore!" she declared, crossing her arms. "She needs to grow up and manage her own problems! She needs to start taking things more seriously."

I knew that it wouldn't last long and I told her so.

"Oh, what do you know?"

"Because I'm just like you," I answered. "You and Tailyr have the same relationship as Tamaki and I."

-Tamaki-

I heard what Tailyr said to Mori-sempai but I was going to try my luck. Kyoya had said as he lead Karsyn from the center that I was the perfect person to talk to her. I, for once, knew exactly why. I found her sitting on a bleacher by one of the baseball fields.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you Mori," she said, not looking at me.

"Good thing I'm not Mori-sempai, huh?" I joked, sitting down beside her. Though I hadn't sat close, Tailyr still scooted herself away from me like I had the plague. "Tailyr-"

"What did I ever do to her?" she cried. "Nothing! She … I'm so done with her!"

I looked at her seriously. "No you're not."

"You don't know me," she said, frowning a little.

"Yes I do. You're a lot like me. You and Karsyn remind me of Kyoya and me. You're not done with her and I can prove it."

-Kyoya-

"How?" Karsyn challenged me, raising an eyebrow.

"You're friends with Tailyr because you want to be just like her. She never has to be anything or anyone other than who she is and people like her. You want that. Just the same as I do. You always had to be good in school."

"Her parents made her be good in school too," Karsyn pointed out.

"Yes but, she also knew that she would never gain their favor so school really didn't matter. It may seem that nothing ever matters to her. You get mad because it seems like she can tilt her head and great things happen."

-Tamaki-

"She's been better than you at everything. She has everything you want," I told Tailyr. "She doesn't have to act wild or do things to get other people's attention. They just pay attention to her because she's cool. She has a family and you don't. She was happy without you and will be if you leave and you know you won't be. It scares you. You don't want to be rendered so useless, especially when it seems like she can do everything so much better than you."

"I never could figure out why she got everything," Tailyr mumbled, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting in her hands.

I sighed. I'd never figured that one out myself. "You need the attention because you didn't get it anywhere else. You need her to keep you sane in a way."

-Kyoya-

"You're just jealous but without her, you kind of feel like you're arm was chopped off. You're best friends because you need each other. You balance each other out," I continued, wondering if she was really listening to me or just nodding her head to shut me up.

She sighed and leaned against me. "I hate it … when you're so totally right I can't even punch holes in your argument."

I chuckled a little, sliding an arm around her. "So, are you going to apologize?"

"Why do I have to apologize?" she asked.

I stood up and turned to face her. "You're the one who started the fight."

She didn't say anything.

"Do you even know what you're fighting about?"

Karsyn gave me a sheepish smile. I took that as she couldn't remember which meant that Tailyr probably didn't have a clue as to what the big deal was. I laughed aloud, my fingers lacing with hers. I pulled her to her feet. "All the more reason for you to apologize."

-Tailyr-

"I don't care," I said. "Even if everything you said is true for you, it's not true for me. I don't want to make up with Karsyn. I'm not taking crap like that anymore."

Tamaki gave me a weird look. He was concerned and confused. He really did give me a good speech and a lot to think about but I just wanted to be angry for awhile about what Karsyn had said. I knew that I crossed the line by calling Karsyn a halfer but I couldn't believe that she proudly proclaimed my criminal status to everyone there.

"But, there is one person I need to apologize to," I said. Mori didn't do anything to me but care. He didn't start the fight and didn't do anything to deserve me screaming at him. I was big enough to apologize.

Tamaki sighed and stood. I stood too and we headed back up to the center. Mori was waiting outside with Honey and the rest of the host club. Our eyes connected and I turned red in the face. I couldn't believe that I was such a brat to him. He was probably mad at me. I wouldn't be upset if he yelled at me for days or wouldn't talk to me. Of course, that didn't happen. He came over and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, Mori," I said into his chest. "Can I talk to you?"

"Ah."

We went back to the baseball field but didn't sit. We just stood on the concrete silently.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything."

He shrugged like it didn't matter. To him, it probably didn't. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his face on the top of my head. "I'll be here. No matter what you tell me."

"Tailyr?" came Karsyn's voice.

**HA! Another cliffhanger. I'm such a horrible person. Thank you for reading and make sure to review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Checkmate

**Karson27: You totally let my secret out in that last chapter. You're a douche.**

**Me: I know. I blew some minds. I probably should've explained it a little better. Some people didn't get it.**

**Karson27: The halfer thing huh?**

**Me: ...yeah.**

**Karson27: How could not explain that? Why are you stupid?**

**Me: That's harsh.**

**Karson27: It's fundamental when you call someone a name you give a reason! Dumb. She called me a halfer because I'm half Spanish. Around here, Mexican or Spanish natives are called wetbacks (being wet after they swim the boarder). How could you leave that out?**

**Me: . Because you weren't here to tell me to put it in! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I turned to face my best friend, unsure of what was about to happen. I spent my entire life fighting and none of them were ever by the book, if there even was a book on it. Karsyn had come with Kyoya, which didn't bother me at all and she was looking slightly ashamed about something. I probably should've too but I wasn't going to show it.

"I … "she began. Karsyn was proud, just like me. Apologizing was no easy task for either of us. "I'm sorry … For all the stuff I said and for acting like a brat to you earlier."

I shifted a little and Mori nudged me in the ribs. Oh, great. I was expected to accept and return an apology. I didn't want too. Karsyn was a bit better at swallowing her pride and I was far too childish to give up so easy.

After a tense uncomfortable moment, I relented with myself and everyone else's eyes. "It's okay," I mumbled. I wasn't convincing. It was hard to be convincing when you didn't want to pretend to mean it. "And … I'm sorry for calling you a halfer. That was a pretty jerk move on my part."

"And I shouldn't have called you on the criminal thing," she shrugged.

There was yet another awkward moment. Finally, Kyoya broke the silence.

"Well, not that everything's all cleared up," he said casually. "Why don't we return to the party? There's still fun to be had."

I was okay with that. He was right, the rest of the night was great and went off without a hitch. I'd never had so much fun in my life. At the end of the night, all the money was taken up to be counted. The school board and all of G/T waited anxiously as the Student Body president and the treasurer counted the money. I was about to lose my mind.

-Karsyn-

Sitting and waiting for the final results was probably the most agonizing thing I'd ever been through. My stomach was doing front flips, back flips, and spins all at the same time. I wanted to pace or wiggle around but I couldn't even force myself to stand up.

I looked at my best friend. She looked like she was about to be sick, her face pale and glistening with sweat. I had to agree. This was probably one of the most monumentally important moments of our lives. Finally, the Student body president came out.

-Tailyr-

I gripped onto Mori's arm as tightly as I could when the president and the treasurer came out. Their faces didn't give anything, good or bad. Suddenly, the presidents face broke out into a grin.

"The G/T raise two thousand eight hundred and seventy three dollars," she announced.

Never before had there ever been such a fit of screams, cheers and hugs by teenage kids. Everyone present began dancing. My heart felt like it was about to explode from my chest.

"WE DID IT!" Karsyn and I sang loudly, grabbing each others arms. We weren't normally so fangirlish but suddenly, that image didn't matter. We were jumping up and down in circles giggling and squealing like a lovestruck preteen at a Justin Beaver concert.

There was a cough and Karsyn and I stopped to see who dared interrupt us during our celebration. It was the board members. Heh. I never thought I'd seen grown men look so begrudging to be beaten by teenage girls before. I never thought I'd be one of the ones to do it either.

"You came through on your part so we'll come through on ours," Bridges said. "You can keep your club and we'll stop trying to close it down. Well played girls."

I bit back a snide comment, figuring I'd better keep my aces while I had them, never know when they may come in handy.

"You put up quite a fight though. No hard feelings right?" Karsyn asked, flashing her award winning smile, extending her hand. I hoped that they wouldn't expect a hand shake from me. I didn't want them to think that I was going to be buddy buddy with them.

Bridges shook hands with her and turned toward me. I hesitated but finally shook hands with the man, giving him a this-is-just-to-be-polite smile. I figured that he got the idea because it was a very quick handshake.

They left and I turned to Karsyn, just as someone plowed the both of us, locking their arms around our necks.

"Good job!" Marx cried, squeezing us with more strength than necessary. "You did it! You save the club! Now! It's time to celebrate!"

"Someone break out the Quevo!" I called, happily, throwing my free arm up. "I'll show you all how to party!"

"No alcohol!" Karsyn scolded.

Everyone laughed.

At home that night, I laid in bed, thinking as I blankly observed my ceiling. It was well after three o'clock in the morning and I just gotten to bed. We'd celebrated the whole time, during the clean up process.

It was well achieved on everyone's part. Everyone worked really hard and gave up a lot of free time to prepare for the ball and get word around about it. I did my part at the beginning so I wasn't much of help. I was never really a help in the first place.

"This was fun," I said, feeling my lids that were getting heavier by the second begin to drift closed. "But, I'd rather not have to do it again. It was a lot of work but I guess ..."

I yawned and rolled over, snuggling my teddy bear to my chest and face.

"I won this round. Check … mate."

-Karsyn-

_Well, it was certainly interesting. _I thought as I flopped face first onto my bed. I was ready for a well deserved rest. I just wanted to curl up for the next couple of months and sleep.

As I debated the possibility of that plan working out when I realized that school was going to be over by that point. Soon, the host club was going to go home and I wondered what would happen after that. Life surely wouldn't be as exciting.

"Well, we still have two months before they leave," I thought, kicking off my shoes before curling up, glad that I'd thought to bring clothes to change into for clean up. "I wonder how many other daring adventure we can have before then."

-Mori-

"Looks like they're not ever going to try to shut the club down again," Kyoya said as all of us rode home.

Everyone was purely exhausted from the activity and excitement of the night. It was a bit much, even for us. Mitskuni was curled up asleep, leaning heavily on my side, his bunny doll locked safely and tightly in his arms.

"That's good," Tamaki sighed.

"So, Tailyr and Karsyn really saved the day on this one, huh?" Haruhi asked.

"I wonder what would've happened," Hikaru began.

"If they didn't raise the money that they needed?" Kaoru finished.

"I assure you that wouldn't happen," Kyoya said confidently. I had a feeling that he, like the rest of us, had considered donating the whole one thousand dollars and totally blowing the competition out of the water. I also had a feeling that he talked himself out of it because Karsyn and Tailyr would've known it right away and beaten us withing inches of our lives.

My eyes were threatening to fall closed. I was tired, that was for sure. I seemed like the nightmare was over. It was painful to watch the girls struggle so much but it was also one of the most amazing things that I'd ever seen. Everything was beginning to look up for them. I just wondered, vaguely as I involuntarily began to succumb to sleep, what would happen once we left. I knew that it was weighing on Tailyr's mind. If not at that moment, it would as the school year came closer to ending.

_Well … have to think … of something, _I thought finally drifting off.

-Kyoya-

We arrived home, Mori-sempai carrying a sleeping Honey-sempai in. Exhaustion was dragging at my eyes and slowing me down. I didn't think that anyone would have a problem sleeping tonight.

I peeled off my jacket and button up shirt, tossing them aside, making a note to send them to the cleaners in the morning. I laid down on my back, inspecting my eye lids happily. My entire body relaxed painfully quick and my brain function all but stopped.

"Kyoya?" came a voice of an idiot from my door. I barely peeked my eyes open to see Tamaki silhouetted black against an oddly lighted background.

"This better be good," I grumbled in my best shadow king voice. I draped my arm across my face, trying to shield my worn eyes from the offending light.

Tamaki slid in further and shut the door with a soft click behind him. "Um," he said apparently unsure of what to say. "Can I ask you for your help on something?"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked, irritated. I wasn't in the mood to do anything but pass out so that meant all of Tamaki's wild ideas and plans were out. I didn't even want to be talking to him.

"I guess," he said slowly.

I gave an aggravated sigh, sitting up a little. "Fine. What do you need?"

**SO … This was a little ramble-ish toward the end but I needed more than what I had. So, please forgiven on the sucktasticness of this chapter! The whole thing is dragging to a close but there will a few more chapters before that happens. Thanks for reading and make sure to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: More Flags, More Fun

**Me: Yeah, so, I'm probably the greatest kid ever.**

**Karson27: Someone took their ego pill early today I see.**

**Me: I don't have to take ego pills. It's natural.**

**Karson27: How does anyone put up with you. Mori?**

**Mori: … Easy.**

**Me: Thank you! **

**Karson27: He lies for you. Marry him.**

**Make sure to REVIEW!**

The dog days of school had arrived. You could see it on the faces of students and teachers alike. Everyone was just counting down for summer vacation, though Spring Break was only a day away. It was only a teaser week for summer vacation but it was a nice relief from the now painfully slow days of school.

"So, what do you guys do for your Spring Break?" Honey asked as we sat at lunch. Our army ration special of the day was not really chicken sandwich, freezer french fries, and something that looked like gooey clumpy strawberry syrup.

"We're planning on going to the movies one day," I said, uselessly trying to fight Marx's hands from my french fries. Tailyr's brother always won out the battle for the tater strips but I always made sure to put up a fight. "You guys can tag along if you want."

"You don't go on vacation?" he asked, his eyes large.

I almost started laughing at his innocence. Haruhi looked at me and I could understand the look. She was used to the Host Club's super richie behavior. They were still amazed how "commoners" lived. I was still amazed that they weren't used to it.

"Well, my family was going to go to Branson to got shopping," Marx said with an accusing tone, casting a glance at Tailyr who just shrugged it off, rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you going anymore?" Tamaki asked.

"Because somebody," he made a big eyed face at Tailyr. "Is-"

She interrupted him before he had the chance to blow the whole thing out of proportion, sending Tamaki into his patented teary eyed rants. "Because I'm an undereducated commoner, I've never been to Branson before. His parents decided that we should wait until summer and go for a few days so we can stop at Silver Dollar City while we're there. Marx isn't quite over the loss yet."

He stuck his tongue out at her. What a brat. "I was looking forward to that," he grumbled, finally winning a fry and popping it into his mouth.

"I told you that we could still go. I didn't care."

"Isn't there anything else that we could do?" Hikaru asked bored.

"Just a movie is boring," Kaoru said, idly staring at his chicken sandwich, probably wondering if it was going to crawl off his plate. It wouldn't be the first time or the craziest thing that I'd seen.

"I don't know what to tell you," I sighed. "Welcome to life, maybe?"

Everyone started laughing.

-Tailyr-

It was the Monday of Spring break and I was already ready to stab myself in the eyes with pens. I never liked sitting at home, though I'd done it a lot. It was made better by the fact that Mori had come over to watch movies with me. Marx was gone for the day, doing whatever, Mike had to work, and Ms. Maria was doing some work at the school so we were home alone.

"This is my favorite part," I said excitedly, watching the screen with anticipation.

"Are you crazy?" Stathum yelled, patting the top of his head. "You could've killed me!"

"You're welcome!" Stallone's character said, laughing a little.

I started laughing. We were watching the Expendables, one of the greatest action movies of all time in my opinion. I figured that Mori was happy that I wasn't a chick flick kind of girl. I loved action movies.

As usual, Mori was perfectly silent which was great. He let me talk and throw my opinions in through the whole movie without complaint or saying something else in return, except for a couple of times but his opinions agreed with mine.

"You like superheroes?" Mori suddenly asked.

I leaned my head back to look up at him, slightly confused by the question. "Not exactly. I like the Joker better than Batman, if that's what your asking."

He shook his head.

"Well, I love superhero movies," I said. "So long as they don't suck. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

I laughed a little and started to return the question but my phone rang playing a siren sounding ring tone. It was a warning that Tamaki was calling me and I wouldn't want to answer. I reached over Mori's leg, trying to get it off the coffee table but Mori grabbed it before I could. He flicked it open and put it on speaker phone.

"What do you want Tamaki?" I asked.

"Six Flags!" he cried loudly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"They're going to open the park early and we wanna go! You, Karsyn, and Marx have to go too!" he said, happily. "It's only a four hour drive."

"I've been before Tamaki but this isn't really a spur of the moment choice, stupid."

"We're gonna leave tonight and stay at a hotel and go to the park tomorrow!"

I guessed that Kyoya had planned this one out for him. There was no way that the Host Club President could come up with this all on his own. I looked at Mori and he just shrugged. I sighed.

"Me and Marx will have to talk to his parents and you need to talk to Karsyn."

"Kyoya did already. She's all for it and I've already called both of Marx's parents. You two are cleared to go!" he said. "Are you in, Tailyr?"

"How could I miss it?"

-Karsyn-

Haruhi, Tailyr, and I were laying in our hotel room, glad to have some wiggle room after the nearly five hour drive to St. Louis. Tailyr nearly strangled the twins on the way, which was funny to watch but dangerous in a car for her to attempt.

"Do you like roller coasters, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Not really," she answered. "Something about flying around in a cart doing flips and corkscrews at six hundred miles an hour makes me not want to ride them."

"Finally someone who sees it my way," I said as Tailyr jumped to her feet, making the bed bounce and shake.

"Riding roller coasters is the best thing ever!" Oh not this rant again. "The adrenaline of flipping in circles, making your stomach hit the roof of your skull and the possibility of the cart flying off the tracks thus causing a messy fiery death – Wow! Nothing better!"

Haruhi made a funny face. "That makes me want to ride them even less," she said nervously.

"Don't be a wimp, Haruhi!"

I sighed, hanging my head a little. "Don't take it personally. She calls me that too because I won't ride them. She convinced me once."

"She was whiter than paper when we got off!" she giggled, flopping back down on the bed beside me, landing on her butt. "And it was a baby roller coaster. Just sort of fast with a lot of ups and downs. It wasn't even scarey."

I rolled my eyes, giving Haruhi an apologetic look. "Tailyr, take your medication and lay down. Now. You know Tamaki will be dragging us out of bed at some unholy hour."

Tailyr happily obeyed, hopping off the bed and prancing like she did to the counter, grabbing her back pack. Someone knocked on our door. I got up to answer it. It was Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori.

"Marx's mother wants to know why Tailyr isn't answering her phone," Kyoya said, letting himself in. He had his opened cell phone in his hand, which led me to believe that Ms. Maria was on the other end.

Tailyr turned around, her inhaler still in her mouth. Kyoya held out the phone to her and Tailyr returned the gesture by holding up her index finger, telling him to wait for a moment. Mori passed me, to stand with his girlfriend. Tailyr removed her inhaler from her mouth and took the phone from Kyoya.

"She's probably calling about her medicine," I said, nonchalant. "Ms. Maria always does. I think Tailyr's phone is dead or off. Knowing her, she left it at home."

Kyoya laughed a little. "Marx did," he said. "Which was why she called me."

That was so Marx and Tailyr. They were more related than she was to her real siblings. I studied Tailyr for a moment, she was still on the phone, Ms. Maria reminding her how to use her new meds. Whenever she'd been taken in by the Vowell family, they found that she hadn't been to the doctor to get her asthma and her insomnia checked out. They also found that she was severely under-medicated which was the cause for all of her distress. It was a good thing that she wasn't a smoker, or anyone around her for that matter. She was trooping through it like a champ though.

"I came to tell you good night," Kyoya said, instantly gaining my attention. I looked up at him, his dark eyes trained on me.

I smiled. "Good night to you too," I told him back. "Guess that's why all of you came, huh?"

"Well, Tamaki just sort of tagged along and Mori-sempai was concerned about Tailyr's medication," he explained. "I was on my way over here when Ms. Vowell called."

"Ah," I said.

Kyoya leaned down and kissed me, quickly, being the proper man he was. "Good night," he whispered as he took his phone back from my best friend.

"Dream about me!" Tailyr called to Mori as he went to the door. Mori gave her a rare smile and winked, which made Tailyr blush. I laughed a little.

"I'll dream about you," Kyoya told me, which made me turn red.

"Of course you will."

-Tailyr-

I LOVED Six Flags! I'd been only a couple times but I truly loved it. We road every roller coaster. I say we but there was no way that Kyoya, Karsyn, Haruhi or Tamaki was getting on what Kyoya referred to as a literal screaming metal death trap.

"Karsyn!" I squealed, latching on to my best friend. "Go on the water ride with me! Please!"

She looked up at the one that I'd pointed to. Her face went flat. "No." she said, her voice as flat as her expression.

"Please!" I begged, tugging on her arm. "Please!"

She pulled her arm free and glared at me. Karsyn was looking pretty slamming, like me, in her swimsuit. We had awesome bodies for swimsuits, at least the way we wore them. Karsyn wore a red pair of boys swim trunks with a red bikini top, showing off her body. I had a feeling that Kyoya liked it.

I, on the other had, wore black girl trunks that had red and blue flames on them and a black bikini top that had a red skull on my left breast. I showed off some of my more, remember able, bouts with my parents, knives, and my own stupidity. I wore the battle scars proudly.

"Please!" I whined. "Please come with me! Kyoya! Tell her she has to come with me on the water ride."

"I'll go if he goes," she said.

I gave Kyoya a look that said you better agree but he shook his head. "There's no way you're getting me on it."

"C'mon! Even little babies won't be scared on this ride!"

"No! Take Honey and Mori with you then!"

"Fine! Since they're my real friends but you're still coming. If I have to make Mori carry you even. So are the twins and Marx."

"Just how many people will fit in this ride?"

I counted on my fingers. There was Me, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, Karsyn. "We're still down one more! Guess that means Shadow King's coming too!"

I laughed hysterically and once that the twins and Marx understood what was going on, they were all for it. Karsyn and Kyoya were gonna get it. We climbed up to the top of the ride and sat on the tube, everyone hanging on since there was nothing to strap us in. Karsyn wasn't looking too hot nor was Kyoya. They were pale with anxiety.

"Make us spin!" Marx told the lifeguard.

"Alright!" he laughed before Karsyn had the chance to object, he launched us, spinning us in fast circles as we hit the real part of the ride.

"I hate you Tailyr!" Karsyn screamed, her eyes shut and her knuckles white from holding on so tight.

We hit a drop she couldn't see coming and she yelped. Suddenly, it went black all around us as we hit a tunnel.

"Takeshi!" Honey cried.

"Don't let go Honey!" I yelled as the boy tried to scramble over me, which hurt because he kneed me in the hip joint region. I pushed him back into his spot and held an arm across his chest. We were almost out of the tunnel. He just needed to wait another ten seconds and we were going to be in the toilet bowl.

Suddenly we were and Honey was fine again, happily laughing with everyone else.

"Don't speak to me the rest of the trip, Tailyr!" Karsyn yelled as we swirled around and around.

"You're just saying that! This is fun!" I laughed.

We dropped out of the toilet bowl and hit a short slide and crashed into the bottom pool our ride was over. We got off dripping with water and laughing. Karsyn and Kyoya looked like they were going to die.

"That was the most brilliant thing ever!" Hikaru said.

"Did you see Kyoya-sempai's face?" Kaoru cried.

"And Karsyn's? I thought she was going to throw up all over him!" Marx laughed.

I grinned proudly at my win and looked at my best friend who simply glared.

-Karsyn-

That child was going to kill me someday. Unless I just got lucky and she died first, which was likely as insane as she was. Minus my horrendous water ride experience, the trip was fun. Everyone had a blast and we were wiped out when we loaded up to go home.

Before we went home though, it was time for the festival of lights parade. I was excited for it. IT was just a pretty as I thought it would be and everyone was clearly amazed by it. Afterward, we headed back to hotel because it was way to late to drive home.

"That was fun," Kyoya said quietly, trying not to be loud, lest he should wake up Honey who had fallen asleep almost as soon as we got in the car.

"Tons," I agreed sleepily. I envied Honey's ability to just sleep where ever.

"You can sleep on me you know," Kyoya said, apparently realizing how tired I was. "It won't bother me."

I was already leaning on him, half awake but mostly asleep. All I had to do was close my eyes and I'd be out. It didn't sound like a bad idea either. I must have fallen asleep while thinking about it because the next thing I knew, I was being carried up to my room.

"Hhn?" I grunted, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"Sorry I woke you," Kyoya said, pausing to let me down.

"You didn't," I mumbled tiredly. I yawned and stretched a little.

Mori passed us, Honey on his shoulders, slouched forward sleeping soundly. Tailyr was barely on her feet, struggling a little to keep up with him. The twins were leaning on each other and Marx stumbled behind them. Lastly, Tamaki came by, toting a sleeping Haruhi in his arms.

"We're quite a group," I said sleepily.

"Yes, we are." Kyoya agreed.

**This was a fun chapter. I think there's only going to be one more. It's all winding down! AH! I don't know what I'm going to do! Sob. Oh, thank you Alex and Emi for the virtual cookies. They were amazing! Haha. Please make sure to review!**


	17. Chapter 17: This Is It

**Karson27: The last chapter?**

**Me: sob. Yes!**

**Karson27: Does it depress you?**

**Me: What kind of dumb question is that? I'm over here in my little emo corner crying my eyes out. I think I'm a bit more than depressed. It's all about to end.**

**Karson27: Surely something will happen. **

**Me: ….**

**Please make sure to REVIEW! Thank you for all of your support and favorites!**

It was the last day of school, therefore, the worst day of my life. I drug my feet the whole day, as if being slow would make the day go on longer. It was silly and childish because it obviously didn't slow time down at all but I was notorious for being childish.

"Tailyr," Karsyn said at lunch as I sat, idly poking my sandwich. They really didn't cook anything the last few days of school, rather they served us brown bag specials. "You're being oddly quiet."

She was right. I hadn't talked all through lunch or most of the day. It was just beginning to set in that soon, Mori and all of the host club would be leaving for Japan. I didn't know how I was going to handle it.

I shrugged with one shoulder. Mori was giving me a concerned look and so was Karsyn. I stood up, suddenly not wanting to be stared at like that. I crumpled up the back with my mostly uneaten lunch in it, threw it away and went to the library. I always found it easier to think in there, where everything was quiet.

_I don't want them to go. I broke all of the rules. _

-Karsyn-

It was apparently sinking in on Tailyr. The concept of time was always lost her until the deadline arrived and it was quickly approaching. That would explain her cold shouldering everyone lately. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, she was just like that. She always handled emotional things on her own, rather than running to someone else for comfort.

"Is she going to be okay?" Honey asked.

I stood, sighing a little. "I don't know. Let me go talk to her," I said. "Alone."

I went into the library, finding Tailyr sitting on the floor, her knees curled to her chest and her chin resting on them. She looked so depressed that it was almost contagious. I sat next to her, patting the top of her head lightly.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't like it Karsyn. It's not fair," she said sadly. "Fix it."

I chuckled a little. "This isn't something that I can fix, Tailyr," I told her. "They have to go home."

"I don't want them to," she pouted, sounding like a child. "I want them to stay here or hide in their suitcases and go with them."

"I don't think that's going to work."

She pulled her knees closer to her. After a long silent moment, she asked, "They're going to go whether I like it or not aren't they?"

"Yea."

"I want to celebrate then," Tailyr said, tossing her blonde hair a little, to keep it out of her eyes. She need a hair cut desperately. "I'm going to cook for everybody."

That was a brilliant idea. Tailyr wasn't good for too much but she could cook like no one I'd ever met. I wasn't half bad myself but she was amazing. The hard part was making the kid do it. She'd rather be cooked for.

That was how, a week later, we were sitting in the Vowell's kitchen. The entire host club, Marx and his family, and my family and I were present. IT was obvious that not everyone had tried Tailyr's cooking and weren't very confident that it was going to work out very well. I was more than excited after smelling all the delicious smells drifting out of the kitchen. The forbidden kitchen, no one was allowed to enter but Ms. Maria.

Finally, Tailyr called everyone to the table. It was an amazing spread.

"You really out did yourself on this one, Tai," I said, happily.

-Tailyr-

"I tried," I told Karsyn listlessly.

"There's no cake," Honey pouted.

"Mitskuni," Mori started to scold but I interrupted.

"There's plenty of cake. I even made you a big strawberry shortcake, just for you," I told him smiling slightly. "But, you have to eat all of that first."

He looked from his plate and back up to me. I'd never really seen him eat anything but sugar sweeties so I was concerned about his reaction. He surprised me by smiling hugely up at me.

"Okay! Then I can have all the cake I want after, right?" he asked brightly.

I rubbed the top of his head. "Sure beans, Honey."

"Tailyr, what kind of meat is this?" Tamaki asked.

"Um, just normal beef steak. I battered it up and fried it is all," I told him nonchalant.

"You've been holding out on us, Tailyr," Hikaru said accusingly.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" Kaoru asked.

I laughed. "Well, I had to do it every night when I lived with my parents and I'd get in trouble for serving the same thing all the time so I started trying out new things. I guess I got pretty good at it without meaning to," I said.

"This is a little better than good," Haruhi complimented.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," I said, turning to head towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Karsyn asked.

"No. I've been stealing bites all day. I'm not hungry."

To be honest, my stomach was in my feet and I felt a little sick. This was the first and last time that I'd be able to cook for all of them. It made me a little more than depressed and I didn't want to face it. That was me though. Continually running away and forgetting everything because it hurt less that way.

-Mori-

I saw Tailyr disappear into the kitchen and I was more than worried about her. I stood, carefully so I wouldn't bump the table and followed her in. She was at the sink, headphones in her ears, busily trying to occupy herself washing dishes. I couldn't help myself. I pulled one out and planted a kiss on her neck, which shocked her to the point of nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Mori," she gasped, splashing some soapy water at me but not quite hitting me. "That was mean. What if I'd been cleaning a knife?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she said too quickly, so I knew she was lying. Her face went red and she turned away from me. "No, not really."

That's was what I thought, not that I had to think to hard about it. It was obvious that she was upset about us leaving for Japan. Even Mitskuni knew it, which was something. I hugged her from behind, my arms resting on her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. I didn't like seeing her so upset.

"Hey," Marx said entering the kitchen. "Kyoya said that you guys need to get out here. He's got something to announce."

Tailyr looked up at me and I shrugged. Pulling her by her hand, we re-entered the dining room. Tamaki rose to his feet in his usual melodramatic fashion.

"As you know, my father is the headmaster at Ouran Academy," he said grandly. I notice Karsyn rolling her eyes toward Kyoya. Kyoya gave her a smile. "And, Kyoya talked to him this morning and he said that he'd be more than happy to accept three foreign exchange students to Ouran for the next semester of school on scholarships."

Tailyr was speechless. Her out hung open in a perfect little "o". She put her free hand over her mouth and looked up at me. I'd never seen her so happy in the time that I'd been in America. I smiled at her. Marx fell out of his chair in shock, smacking his head against the wall behind him.

Karsyn burst out laughing. "I'd take that as a yes Tamaki."

**And that's how it ends. There will be a sequel.**


	18. Sequel Information

**Well, I finally did it.**

**The sequel is out! It's called**

**PAYBACK**

**Please look it up, like it, love it, or hate it – just make sure to REVIEW it.**

**The adventures of Tailyr, Karsyn, and Marx continue.**

**Summary:**

_**The characters from the Ouran Boys Took Over My School are back. It's a new country, new rules, and new drama. Relationships will be tested and this time, it's more than the Host Club on the chopping block. How far will some people go for a little PAYBACK?**_

_**The answers to these questions and more are all awaiting in**_

_**PAYBACK**_

**by**

**BlackRoseKai and Karson27**


End file.
